I'd Be Lying If I Told You No
by caitlolz
Summary: Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis are back for their senior year as a couple now the talk of the school. Nathan and Haley are old news. However, with Brooke's best friend Peyton Sawyer moving to Tree Hill things get shaken up. Loyalty will be tested. Reviews :
1. Beginings

I'd Be Lying If I Told You No

**I'd Be Lying If I Told You No**

Chapter One: Beginnings

The morning was beautiful as Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis stepped on to the bustling grounds of Tree Hill High, their hands laced at the fingers. The summer months had brought the two teens romance making them the item of school gossip. Nathan and Haley had long since fallen from their pedestal of most talked about couple. Brooke and Lucas took the crown by a landslide. Fall signaled the start of a new school year, slates wiped clean. The drunken adventures of summer had long since been forgotten, and the meaningless hook ups were just another written page in the story of your life. Three months had brought no change to the lone high school, or the stories that circulated within. All had remained the same. Basketball would soon be starting; Dan Scott would be riding Nathan and Whitey hard. Nothing had changed since the end of their junior year, nothing.

The couple made their way to front of the school pausing momentarily before walking up the stone steps. Their arms swung back in forth in sync with one another's while Brooke lightly bounced on the balls of her feet. They were a picture of happiness brought to them by the adventures of newly found romance. Puppy love, many would call it. But the smile on Brooke's face could not be denied. She stood on the tips of her toes leaning to kiss Lucas softly on the lips. He dove for more, but Brooke pulled away with a devious smile. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout, he had wanted more than just a peck. "Aw, come on Brooke. Is that all I get? I've been a good boy."

She laughed shaking her head at him. "Oh Luke, if I give you more what do I get in return... Other than what I already know I'll get." He went to speak but stopped shrugging his shoulders, "I got nothing." Brooke laughed once more, "I thought so, but more of my lips will be on yours if you are extra good today, my best friend Peyton is starting school here today and I want you to be on your extra best behavior."

Lucas chuckled, "Alright I think I can manage."

Brooke smiled, "Good. I'll see you at lunch superstar."

The two teens parted ways for the morning rushing to their classes. Well, Lucas did anyway. Brooke worked the catwalk all the way to her classroom, arriving a minute after the bell. She rolled her eyes at the scrutinizing glare of her teacher and began writing a note to Lucas. The summer months had brought them closer together. It was easy though, she thought. He played basketball and she was a cheerleader. It just seemed to make sense in the fantasy world of high school. The morning passed agonizingly slow for Brooke and Lucas who longed to be with each other, and wished for time to speed up and the bell for lunch to ring sooner. But like every other day of school, time passed slowly, the hands of the clock seeming to creep slower with each passing second.

However, the two teens made it, joining hands as they made their way through the busy hallway of kids catching up with each other having lost contact of the summer. "So Brooke Davis how was your first morning of a brand new school year?" he asked sitting across from her at a nearby table.

"Absolutely horrible." she replied tossing the hair from her eyes.

"And why is that?" he asked propping his body on his elbows to lean closer to her on the table. Her lower lip protruded slightly, giving him her best puppy dog face. "Because I was away from my Lucas all morning." He chuckled lightly, "Well aren't we glad that's over?" Brooke nodded forming her lips in a frown. "Good." He smiled lightly kissing her lips.

"So I haven't seen Peyton all morning or at all today." Lucas commented picking absently at his food. He had been looking forward to meeting the infamous Peyton who he heard so much about from his current love interest.

"Oh she's probably still in the office filling out paperwork. I'll introduce you guys after school if you don't see her." Brooke responded capping the bottle to her water standing up.

"So how about it boyfriend, you up for walking me to class?" she asked holding out her arm. Lucas rose a second later linking his arm within hers. "When I am not Brooke Davis?"

She squealed playfully tapping him on the nose, "I knew you were always a good boy." A chorus of laughter mixed between the two as they made their way down to class. After a light peck from Brooke, Lucas hurried away, eager not to be late for his English class. The cards were against him this time the bell rang just as he stepped into his class.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Scott take the empty seat in the second row." His teacher turned away as he went to take his seat seeing the jeering smiles of the students around him. The teacher's speech about hard work fell on deaf ears to Lucas he had already pried open his notebook and was doodling inside.

Silence surrounded the class; every pupil was engrossed in their own doings and dazes. Some were concentrating hard while others were focusing entirely on actively not listening. However, upon hearing the door open and shut abruptly everyone's head snapped up to stare at the girl who had just entered. The teacher's eyes sized her up attempting to recall a memory. Had a faculty member mentioned something in passing about a new student? The girl looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand, "Uh Smith room 224. English Twelve?"

The click in the teacher's head caused a smile welcoming the new student. "Ah you must be Peyton Sawyer."


	2. The Gift Of Sight

Chapter Two: The Gift of Sight

The blue eyes of Lucas Scott stared as the girl, tall, blonde and green eyed stood in front of the room. The teacher pointed to a seat next to him and as the girl known as Peyton Sawyer walked towards him all time seemed to stand still. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. Nothing else seemed to matter at that point. All rational thought had left the young man's being all he could see was her. His gaze fixated on the way her curls bounced when she walked and the scowl she wore left a mystery behind the pretty face. Her eyes, an intense green only intensified by her blonde hair. It was in that moment he knew—

"Now Mr. Scott, unless you would like to find yourself in detention I suggest you roll your tongue back in your mouth and pay attention." Things seemed to snap back in focus and the snickers from the class seemed to echo in his ears and his cheeks turned a bright hue of red in obvious embarrassment. He took a chance glancing over her should to the girl, only to find she was engrossed in her notebook drawing something he could not see.

Lucas leaned over his seat slightly in a feeble attempt to get a better look. She looked up shutting her notebook, immediately glaring at him.

"Sorry," he whispered though he did not return back to his normal sitting position. "Lucas Scott, Brooke told me about you."

The girl rolled her eyes doing everything in her power to ignore the boy that seemed so intent on getting to know her, when she was spending most of the time trying to become invisible. Slightly taken aback, Lucas slouched in his seat managing to sneak a few glances at the mysterious Peyton Sawyer every few minutes. In minds eye, she was a fixture of beauty, a caricature of an angsty teen. There was just something about her that he could not place. Something that made him gravitate towards her, something that made him have a want to get to know her. A flurry of mixed emotions swarmed through him and he did the only logical thing he could think of: He wrote her a note.

He figured it would be simple, catching enough that she would respond. He flipped to a blank page, tapping his pencil on his chin trying to form words in his head to write down on paper. Stealing another glance at Peyton a light smile parted his lips and he began to write. It took only a minute to write it down, fold it, and then slide it on to her desk undetected by the teacher. She raised a brow picking the note up. A part of her wanted to throw the note away, but curiosity compromised her self control and she opened it and read the few lines he wrote.

Hey, Brooke has told me a lot about you. You sound pretty cool.

Lucas.

She rolled her eyes scrawling a note back to him. He watched her every move, not caring that he probably looked like a creep. Only a few seconds passed when the note landed quietly back on his desk. He stole a glance at the teacher making sure her back was turned before he unfolded the note face falling slightly as he read.

You don't know me.

She looked away from him as he glanced back. Inside of her screamed a triumphant victory. The look on his face had been pure gold. Not to be taken the wrong way, shooting boys down was not a hobby of hers. In all honesty she would much prefer to be left alone than be pursued by the raging hormones of teenage boys. Time seemed to pass slower under the stare from the boy who called himself Lucas Scott. He almost made her feel uncomfortable in her skin, but not because of his stare. It was the way he looked at her. Almost as if he could see right into her soul and into her heart. It scared her.

Finally, the bell rang Peyton hurried to collect her things, Lucas hung back too pretending to take extra time piling his books into his backpack. A glance from him caught sight of a NoFx sticker, among others stuck to her binder.

"That's me inside your head." he commented slinging his backpack over his shoulder. She raised a brow at him, had he seen what she feared most?

"What?" He pointed to the sticker on her binder, "Its NoFx, it's me inside your head." he sang.

"Yeah, I know the song." She quickly finished gathering her things and hurried out of the classroom. Lucas sighed following after her but by the time he had left the classroom she had already split out of sight. Nothing seemed to be able to replace the image that was implanted in his brain of the girl called Peyton Sawyer. It would be stuck there forever and he would long for tomorrow to come so he could set eyes on her again.

Like most days, the rest of the day passed slowly, while time with Brooke seemed to pass by so quickly. It was almost as if as soon as their lips met they were already parting ways to go to their next class. The afternoon hours dragged on, every speech from the teacher the same and they seemed to be running together; slurred into one long lecture of the same thing over and over again.

The final bell rang for the day. Lucas hurried out of class but sauntered to his locker which was not far away. He threw the last remains of his school books inside the tiny space and closed the door and turned to find Brooke.

She wasn't hard to find, bouncing down the hallway a smile plastered across her face. She eagerly made her way to Lucas, kissing him lightly on the lips with a smile.

"Hey you." he greeted taking her hand.

"Hey you." she replied leading him down the hallway. Lucas cocked a brow at her, she seemed unusually happy. "What are you so damn cheery about?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, we officially made it through our first of school as a couple and—" She stopped and an even broader smile parted her lips. "PEYTON!" she exclaimed waving her friend over.

Peyton made her way over slowly adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag. The two girls hugged. Brooke was nearly gushing as she spoke,

"Ooh I've missed you so much."

Peyton smiled, the first one Lucas had seen from her. "Me too, it's been forever Brooke." Brooke squealed in delight, "We have so much to catch up on—" She stopped herself, "Oh wait where are my manners, I almost forgot. Peyton this is Lucas…" Lucas saw the glare that Peyton issued at him and cut across Brooke, before Peyton could.

"We've met." he smiled looking from Peyton to Brooke. Brooke simply gushed, "Great! So you already know how great she is." Lucas nodded with a smile, turned his head to grin triumphantly at Peyton without Brooke seeing. Peyton merely rolled her eyes in return.

"Well I've got to get going Brooke but I'll call you later." she waved turning on her heel. Brooke waved, "You betcha girl." she called out after her. Brooke turned back to Lucas kissing him on the nose. "And until she calls me, you are all mine." she whispered seductively tugging on the string to his hoodie. Brooke was the girl of his dreams. Peyton was only an infatuation, right?


	3. Dream On

Chapter Three: Dream On

Nights seemed to pass quicker with Brooke. Morning felt as if it was already waking as he laid himself down to sleep. Yet he enjoyed the intimate moments between them in the stolen hours of dusk. He had longed for her to stay longer after the phone call from Peyton but she would hear nothing of it and left him with a kiss goodbye and her scent on his pillows. He very nearly begged her to stay; he was even willing to take her home. But Brooke left anyways raving about seeing Peyton's room. Lucas lay up for awhile that night staring at the ceiling like he did most nights thinking about Brooke. However, when he finally drifted into a deep sleep he did not dream of Brooke, he dreamed of iher/i. He did not just dream of her, but he dreamed of being with her.

Lucas awoke the next morning with a start having realized what he had just dreamed about. He shoved it aside, figuring it was just a reaction to his infatuation with her. Morning routine passed rather quickly, before he knew it he was joined at the hand by Brooke as they made their way to school. They parted ways as usual a light kiss and Brooke bounding away to her next class leaving Lucas completely in awe of her. Morning classes passed slowly like any normal day. It was not uncommon, everyone within the school had gotten used to the slowness that plagued the clocks. All through Lucas' last class before lunch he stared at the clock, counting the seconds until he could be with Brooke. The anticipation nearly killed him inside and it was only day two of school.

The familiar ring of the class ending bell rang through his ears and he nearly sprinted out of class eager to touch his lips to Brooke. He met her outside of her class quickly pressing his lips to hers. She was taken aback by his sudden eagerness pulling away after a few seconds.

"Whoa tiger, what was all that about?" she asked with a giggle wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself closer to him, almost forming into his body. Lucas smiled kissing the top of her head. "What, I can't be happy to see you?" The two teens joined together in laugher kissing one another again. They might have stayed there for the entirety of lunch locked at the lips had Peyton not appeared right in front of them.

Brooke broke away instantly pushing Lucas away playfully. "Hey Peyton, what's up?" Peyton looked to the ground embarrassed that she had broken their kiss, "Nothing, just wondering if you were going to lunch." Brooke nodded immediately linking arms with Peyton. "Of course, I'll even give you an escort." The two friends laughed the entire way to the campus with Lucas tailing behind obediently. The three found an empty table. They sat in silence for a few moments, but Brooke who could hardly stand it initiated conversation.

"So Peyton, how did you meet Lucas before I even had a chance to tell you about him?" Peyton stole a glance at Lucas whose blue eyes were staring right through her, she could feel it. She looked away pointedly and back to Brooke, "Oh we're in the same English class that's all. We sit next to each other." she shrugged jabbing her fork back into her food. Brooke's mouth fell open slightly obviously jealous of her friend, having no classes with Lucas herself. "Lucky bitch, I would kill to have Mr. Broody in any of my classes." Lucas checked his watch and stood up, "Well Brooke as much as I love being the third wheel in this friendship—"

Brooke cut across him, "Oh, sorry Luke. Actually I was thinking you and Peyton could walk to class with each other and get acquainted." Lucas gave his best fake smile; it was probably the last thing he wanted to do right now considering Peyton would barely speak three words to him. "Sure." he replied finally leaning in for a kiss. She met his lips with a smile keeping the kiss short for Peyton's sake. Brooke left in whirl leaving Peyton and Lucas standing awkwardly next to each other. Lucas slung his bag over his shoulder as Peyton already began to walk away. He jogged a few steps to catch up with her.

"Hey wait up!" he called finally breaking stride with her. She stared straight ahead eager to avoid the gaze of Lucas Scott. He scared her, not in a physical sense, but in the sense that if she stared long enough into those blue eyes she would fall for him just as Brooke had. She had heard the many stories of Lucas Scott from her best friend. She had heard it all; from the time Brooke had started talking to him to the time he asked her out and everything in between. She was truly happy for her friend. But she also hadn't missed anything when she walked to her seat yesterday, the way he stared at her and watched her. It wasn't a lustful stare, it was something else. She couldn't believe he would even pass her a second glance. He was after all, dating Brooke Davis.

"Just because Brooke wants us to talk, does not mean we have to when she's not around." Peyton grumbled back refusing to look at him. Lucas sighed following behind her into the classroom. They took their seats separately waiting patiently for the bell to ring and class to start. He did not dare try to talk to her again, afraid of the next nasty comment that would leave her lips. But that did not stop him from stealing glances at her every few seconds watching her completely immersed in her drawing. He was curious; this was the second day of drawing. Brooke hadn't mentioned anything in passing about her friend being an artist. It was just another question piling on to the many he had compiled into a list. It was just one of many he wanted to ask her. He wanted to find out who was behind the façade that Peyton Sawyer put on.

The hour passed quickly despite the lecture on poetry. The class hurried to rush out of class. Lucas, however, hung back much like he did yesterday. Peyton dropped a paper in haste to leave. Lucas picked it up with a slight smile and handed to her. She looked up briefly stuffing the paper back into her binder. He slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk backwards out of the classroom. "I'll be seein ya." he said leaving Peyton completely immobile.


	4. Beauty In The Breakdown

Chapter Four: Beauty In The Breakdown

Night had fallen over the small town. Many had turned in for the night with only the faint glow of the t.v. visible from the windows. That was not to say a select few were still wide awake, those few including Brooke and Lucas. They sat on his bed, conversation not needed for their mouths were rather busy locked with one another's. Brooke pulled away as Lucas dove for more. She smiled at him staring longingly into his eyes. He raised a brow curious as to why she pulled away, it was so unlike Brooke.

"Thank you for being so cool with Peyton. I know she can be hard to get along with." Lucas stifled a chuckle, "Ha that's an understatement." Brooke rolled her eyes placing a finger on his lips. "Shh, just give her a chance; she'll warm up to you eventually." He grunted leaning in for another kiss. "But for being such a good boy I guess I can give you what you want." she smiled deviously shifting her position so she sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'd like that." he whispered kissing her. The night was lost within the lustful moments spent between the two teens. The quiet moments they spent together in the secrecy of his room were never discussed. The sensual touches and intimate kisses remained locked in their hearts. No one had to know what happened behind the closed door between Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. The stolen moments were enough to take Lucas' mind off Peyton and the thoughts of her. He was with Brooke in the now.

The next few weeks passed the same for Lucas Scott. Peyton still gave him the silent treatment during class, and only talked to him when Brooke was around. It was a simple pattern easy enough to follow. The rules were simple between them: Talk only when Brooke is around, otherwise ignore each others existence completely. Simple. However, both Peyton and Lucas found it hard to ignore each others existence when thoughts of the opposite consumed them during the day. On several occasions Lucas caught Peyton glancing at him, only to look away when their eyes locked. He had all given up hope on trying to make conversation with her and so the silence between them ensued.

It wasn't long before Brooke had Peyton on the cheerleading team, furthering Lucas' continuing curiosity over her. School was in full swing, teachers wasting no time piling on the homework and the never ending papers that needed to be written. Workouts for basketball had begun to start, leaving his already limited time with Brooke completely scarce. The many nights they spent together had completely disappeared leaving them maybe just a few hours out of the day. Those hours though were not wasted between the two lovers and Brooke made sure of that. Lucas would expect no less from her. It was one day after workouts that brought Lucas yet another surprise in his life. One that he would never be expecting.

A typical afternoon would include Lucas in the gym with the team running drills and getting in shape, the start of this afternoon was no different. Whitey ran them up and down the court, suicide after suicide. Everyone had lost count. Whitey was waiting for someone to run out and throw up. After close to an hour of this the team began to run an assortment of drills, this season was going to be better than the last. With two short blows from his whistle, Whitey ended workouts and sent his sweaty red faced to the locker rooms, Lucas however, remained behind.

"Hey man you comin'?" asked Skills from the gym doors. Lucas shook his head, "Nah man, I'm gonna shoot around for a little bit. I'll catch up with you later." Skills nodded," Alright man, whatever floats yo' boat." Lucas picked up the orange basketball dribbling it a few times before shooting it, a perfect swish. The routine went on like this for awhile until he hunched over panting slightly. He shot one more time landing another basket and let the ball roll into a corner of a gym. Somebody would get it. He hurried back to the locker room, showering, and then getting dressed in his school clothes. Quietly he made his way out the gyms doors making his way through the gym.

He saw the basketball had disappeared from the gym completely. It was unlikely that someone had already picked it up. He stood at the center of the gym reflecting on the last year's letdown. Lucas' head dropped slightly tucking his hands inside his pockets. He turned to leave when he heard the quiet sound of crying from somewhere in the gym. Instantly his head picked as he tried to pinpoint the exact position of the sound. He paced the gym several times before finding the life form huddled behind the bleachers. Carefully he clambered under the bleachers, avoiding the various poles and metal in his way. The girl looked familiar, extremely familiar.

"Peyton?" he asked raising a brow as he approached her. He received no response and still only heard the quiet sounds of her sobs. He was almost certain it was her. He knelt besides her placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away, Lucas please." she managed between the tears shrugging off his hand.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." he replied back shifting so he was sitting next to her.

"I don't owe you any explanation." she retorted back turning her head away.

"You're right you don't, but it might make you feel better."

Peyton sniffled wiping away several tears that stung in her eyes. There he was at it again, making her feel things that she did not want to feel. This simple act of kindness was all she really wanted. A part of her wanted to spill her soul to him. There was an air about him that was so comforting that merely sitting beside him made her feel better. She sighed tucking a piece of her curly blonde hair behind her ear. They sat in silence for a bit longer which seemed to be their default setting, despite the time when Brooke forced conversation on them. However, this silence was not awkward like it had usually been. This silence was comforting to Peyton. She liked the fact that he was willing to sit here and wait until she was ready to talk. A feeling of warmth washed over her and she opened her mouth to speak, but instead came the sobs. They overcame her, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Lucas pulled her into a hug which she did not fight, hard muscled arms encircling her small frame allowing her to rest her head against his hard chest. She felt safe in his arms, like he could protect her from the world. She only wished he would be able too. Peyton could not let herself succumb to the charm of Lucas Scott. He could be such a great friend to her, if only she would let him. But she could not let herself get close, she was leaving Tree Hill at the end of the year and she was never coming back.

Lucas stood up taking her hand in his. "Come on I know a place where you can be alone."


	5. Revealing Too Much

Chapter Five: Revealing Too Much

They arrived at the peaceful haven of the River Court. It was a beautiful place, serene, a perfect place to think. The water moved calmly with the wind, splashing on the shore gently giving the sense of a perfect hideaway. Peyton let go of Lucas' hand completely in awe of this place. In essence it was not much, a slab on concrete with two hoops, but its inner beauty played out before Peyton's eyes. The light wind whipped in her face, her blonde curls blew lightly over her shoulders as an instant calm fell over her letting her come to terms with the dried tears on her cheeks.

Her eyes sought Lucas who was sitting in a reserved state on the picnic table, his chin resting in his palm. Slowly, she made her way towards him, eyes never leaving his figure. He looked at ease here, as if it was his first home. The outside world seemed a million miles away now, the realities that encircled them seemed to fade away with each passing moment. Like Lucas, she felt at ease here too. The serenity of the place swallowed her being leaving her completely composed.

Soundlessly, she sat beside Lucas joining the silence the surrounded them. The sound of the waves reverberated around them leaving the two lost in their own thoughts. Lucas gave a small sigh eyes fixating on the ground before him. Peyton looked up immediately, unable to tear her eyes away from him. His features were beautiful. She adored the innocence his face still held only furthered by the unruly mess of sandy blonde hair. The blue of his eyes held a deep intensity fitting his personality all too perfectly. She found herself lost in the features of his being.

He turned his head to look at her, crooked smile parting his pale lips. She nearly jumped back, the hue of red embarrassment rising in her cheeks. She hoped the crash of the waves would mask her heart beating traitorously inside her chest. Averting her eyes, she looked down now feeling awkward in her own skin.

"Sorry." she murmured picking absently at the fluff on her denim jeans. He gave a light chuckle placing a hand on her knee. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The statement came in the form of a whisper inside her ear causing her heart to skip a beat. She very nearly stopped breathing at the softness of his voice. Longing compromised her self-control and she looked back to him her face breaking in a grin.

"So where are we?" she asked finally, the question had been plaguing her thoughts for some time now. Her eyes scanned the perimeter again taking in the simplicity of the place and the beauty it held. Lucas gazed outward again; his eyes seemed to dance with delight.

"We are at the River Court. My first home, before basketball at Tree Hill. Before madness" he replied looking back to Peyton. She nodded looking back to him with a smile. "It's beautiful."

Silence fell over them once more; Peyton's hearing becoming completely attuned to the gentle crash of the waves on shore. Lucas spoke, his voice low, barely audible that she might have missed it had he not been sitting right beside her.

"So do you want to talk about why you were crying in the gym?"

Peyton heaved a breath in hesitation contemplating with herself, wondering if she could really spill the inner secrets of her heart to a boy she barely knew. But he seemed harmless enough not one to spread rumors. Infact, without Brooke attached to his hip he looked like he kept to himself mostly.

"Yeah, I guess. But I swear if you tell anyone…"

Lucas looked her hard in the eyes, "Peyton, I'm not going to tell anyone. Trust me."

She nodded averting her eyes from his gaze, fixing them on the ground. "My mom, passed away years ago when I was eight. Since then it's just been my dad and I. I'm alone a lot; he's usually gone a lot on boating trips for his work. I've been fine with, I guess for awhile. But now, I'm here in a new place. Brooke has done her best to include me, hence the cheerleading, but god Lucas. I've never felt so alone in my life."

"You're not alone Peyton."

She looked at him hard and blazing, "What makes you so sure."

Lucas met her gaze full on the deep intensity of his blue eyes never leaving her green. "Because, if you let me in, I'll be here. And Brooke wants to be there for you. Your dad is just doing what he thinks is best for you. I'm sure deep down inside he is hurting as well. You should talk to him."

She wiped away a tear that stung in her eyes averting her stare from Lucas and back outward. "I wish I could. But I can't tell him to stop doing what he loves."

"If he loves you, he'll sacrifice something to make you happy. That's love."

She looked back to him, unable to stop the flow of tears that fell freely from the corners of her eyes. She had been waiting for someone to say those very words to her for years. A sense of security rushed over her in the place Lucas Scott called his home. They didn't have to be lovers to talk. She knew he would always be a good friend to her. Why did she fight him so hard when he stood there waiting with open arms?

"Thanks Luke. You're a good person and an even better friend."

A smile crossed the lips of Lucas Scott, finally hearing the words he had longed for her to speak. "So we're exclusive friends now?"

Peyton smiled in response feeling warmth spread over her body like the California air. "You could say that."


	6. And I Know About You

Chapter Six: And I Know About You

The newly found friendship of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott made Peyton the happiest she had been since moving to Tree Hill and Brooke was absolutely ecstatic. Conversation simply flourished between them from good bands; to new music they never seemed to stop talking. A fit of giggles in English class one day nearly landed the two in detention, making the heads to students turn.

The smile on Peyton Sawyer's face had been wider than it had been in the last few weeks. She was practically glowing. Brooke gave herself most of the credit and Peyton would not rain on her parade. But in reality the smile that was so largely plastered upon her face was thanks in part to the boy known as Lucas Scott.

The two friends were nearly inseparable even Haley was growing jealous of the amount of time Lucas was spending with her. However, once Lucas introduced the two girls, a spark of friendship immediately became evident. Though through it all Lucas and Brooke still shared the many intimate moments that made Peyton turn away in embarrassment. With the first basketball game swiftly approaching, Lucas' time with Brooke and Peyton became extremely limited with Whitey implementing extra practices.

"Hey Superstar!" called Brooke causing Lucas to whip around with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey you." he smiled pulling her into a soft embrace kissing her lips gently. Brooke giggled running her fingers through his sandy blonde locks.

"So after the game, you should definitely come over tonight for a little celebration." she whispered seductively raising an eyebrow at him accompanied with a coy smile.

Lucas rose both of his eyebrows kissing her once more, "And what if we lose?"

Brooke thought a moment, "Then we'll drown the post loss pain."

Lucas chuckled brushing back her bangs with his fingers, "You Brooke Davis are amazing."

"I know!" she giggled kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Good luck tonight Superstar. I'll see you at the game."

Lucas watched her walk from him, leaving him wanting more of her. He looked away eyes catching sight of Peyton sitting at a table not far from where was he standing. Normally Peyton would have welcomed a chance for Lucas to sit with her. But something crept in her chest, an emotion she was not used to feeling. Jealously. She was genuinely jealous of Brooke. She had everything now, no more meaningless hook ups, she had Lucas.

Peyton refused to meet Lucas' gaze, burying her face back into her sketchpad finishing her drawing. However, she came to a realization to what she was drawing and slammed her sketchpad shut. Things were beginning to become too complicated for Peyton likes.

--

Amidst the post game winning euphoria, the bus roared with the shouts and jeers from fellow teammates. Lucas was no different though he was more intent on getting home to be with Brooke. She had promised him a night away. But he couldn't help but feel guilt curdle uneasily in his stomach. Time with Brooke had been amazing, like nothing he ever imagined. But spending time with Peyton was like out of another person's life. There were so many stolen glances, genuine smiles. He loved every minute of it.

"Yo, Lucas!" the infamous Scott half brother Nathan called over the seat to Lucas. Lucas yanked the headphones from his ear and looked up to his younger brother.

"Party at the beach house tomorrow night." Lucas nodded immediately texting Brooke the news.

--

Brooke squealed in delight upon receiving the text message from Lucas.

"Brooke the road!" shouted Peyton turning away in fear. Brooke quickly grabbed the wheel swerving back into the correct lane.

"Tomorrow night, there is a party at Nathan's and you are so going." Peyton groaned in protest, but Brooke would hear nothing of it as she pulled in front of Peyton's house. "C'mon P. Sawyer, it'll be fun, plus there will be tons of hot single boys there, you won't even have to tag along with me and Lucas."

There in lay the problem, she would do anything to steal a few extra minutes with Lucas alone. Every time the two were in the middle of a serious conversation Brooke would come bounding out of nowhere, smiling and bubbly. She had a spell over Lucas which did not surprise Peyton at all. She did that with most boys she dated. But somehow this was different. Jealously boiled over inside of Peyton every time she saw Lucas kiss Brooke or whenever they held hands. She wanted him, and even more than that she wanted to be with him.

Her phone vibrated angrily within her pocket; reluctantly she pulled it out, smiling slightly seeing as Lucas was calling.

"Hello." she murmured.

"Hey Peyton." his voice was warm and inviting, the one she loved so much.

"Hey Luke, what's up."

"Nathan is having a party tomorrow you should come."

Peyton stifled a laugh, "Don't worry Luke, Brooke already gave me the good news. But yes I'm going."

Lucas sighed in relief and gave a small chuckle. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

The two joined together in laughter before Peyton spoke again, "Hey do you want to

come over tonight and hang out?" Silence seemed to hang on the other line.

"Sorry, Peyt. I'm going over to Brooke's."

"Oh." she did her best to mask the disappointment in her voice, though she knew she did terribly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke. Bye."

"Bye." his voice sounded sad as he hung up.

Peyton threw herself onto her bed staring up at the ceiling in hopes that it would give her answers. But nothing came and anger swelled in her chest. Brooke always seemed to happen between them. She was definitive line that separated them. And that line was to never be crossed. Brooke was her best friend, Lucas was just a boy. Right?


	7. The Secret's In The Telling

Chapter Seven: The Secret's In Telling

Friday morning had come in full swing; many of kids attending Tree Hill High were excitedly discussing plans for the weekend. While many others were ecstatic about Nathan's upcoming party. If one thing was for sure, Nathan Scott knew how to throw a party. Brooke and Peyton made their way to school, Brooke talking eagerly of the party tonight. She stopped abruptly turning to Peyton a look of seriousness meeting Peyton's curious stare.

"I have to tell you something, and if you tell anyone, I swear I will deny it."

Peyton eyed her friend confused but nodded anyway, "Brooke, who am I going to tell?"

"Psh, Lucas for one. I know you two are pretty good friends now."

"Brooke, we're friends that's it. You're my best friend I'm not going to betray your trust. Jeez." she replied reassuringly placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder for added effect.

Brooke sighed in relief, "Okay good. But seriously, I think I'm falling for Lucas. He's just so amazing." Brooke was practically gushing a broad smile parting over his lips.

Peyton smiled at her friend, though her heart fell, dejected. "Aw Brooke that's great, I'm really happy for you. This is so big."

"I know. But I can't tell him. It's Lucas Scott."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Clearly you are overreacting Brooke, I'm sure he would love to hear this. You can't base a relationship of pure physical attraction."

"Ugh, I know P. Sawyer, but he is just so good looking, and the fact he intellectual is just and added bonus."

Peyton stared at Brooke fighting back her urge to scream at her. Brooke knew what she wanted, and she had it. And now their relationship was getting more involved and Peyton was quickly being left in the dust. She sighed anyway brushing away a few blonde curls, "You should tell him Brooke. I'm sure he would love to hear it."

The rest of Friday passed slower than usual, but merely because the anticipation for the weekend controlled the clocks making seconds creep by like minutes, and minutes like hours. Lucas and Peyton sat in silence during English as if they were avoiding the gaze of one another, returning the actions in the beginning of the school year. Lucas silently wished she would look at him, meet his gaze so they could exchange silent words, reading each others eyes like only they could. But as the period wore on the two never met eyes.

Lucas hoped he would catch her packing up after the bell, but as the bell rang signaling the end of class she was the first one out. She hadn't even said good bye to him. He met up with Brooke figuring he would find her in the hallways. But as they walked the hallways, Peyton was nowhere to be found. He held the urge to ask Brooke where her best friend had taken off too, but he held his tongue. He did not want to raise Brooke's suspicions.

He found her finally at the end of school talking to Brooke, though he did not approach. He gave a feeble wave before swept him up like whirlwind. As much as he wanted to, he did not look over his should back to Peyton, he knew in his heart that she would not even spare a second glance at him after their english class. He wished he knew what was wrong with her.

--

Lucas and Brooke were hand in hand as they made their way up the steps to the front door of the Scott beach house. Haley answered the door cheerfully with Nathan in tow.

"Hey!" called Haley giving Lucas a quick hug then Brooke. Nathan pounded fists with Lucas then let the two couple roam free on their own.

Peyton arrived next to a surprised Haley. She hadn't expected to see her friend show up. "Hey you." she smiled wrapping the curly blonde in a warm hug.

"Hey Hales." Peyton gave a smile and stepped inside.

The night wore on, loud music, plenty of alcohol to pass around. Brooke seemed to be life of the party, downing as many shots as her body could hold. Not to mention the number of beers she had drank during the course of the various drinking games. Peyton avoided Lucas, refusing to be in the same room as him, and if he did manage to find her alone, she would escape to the bathroom. There was no use pining over the boy that could never belong to her. Somehow, Lucas managed to corner her.

How he had managed to do it, she would never know. He looked at her full on, her green eyes staring into the softness of his blue ones. He took her hand within his, "Peyton, can I talk to you alone?"

Peyton shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea Lucas, you should probably go find Brooke before she gets into trouble."

Lucas shook his head, "She'll be find, she can't get into too much trouble, Nathan can handle her." Peyton heaved a deep breath weighing the options in her head. A few minutes with him couldn't hurt, then she could get back to ignoring his existence completely.

"Okay Lucas."

He smiled widely leading her upstairs, away from the noise and into a bedroom which he seemed very familiar with. Immediately Peyton began to feel uncomfortable inside the room. It wasn't his self control she was worried about, it was her own. She did not know how long she would able to stand with Lucas in a room alone without her disregarding her own self control.

"Peyton, I can't even begin to describe how amazing you are. Getting to know you, hanging out with you… it's like it's been out another person's life"  
Peyton gave a light smile taking a few steps closer to him. "I know Luke, it's been really great hanging out with you. You're a great friend."

Lucas sighed running his hand furiously through his blonde locks. "That's not all Peyton. I've been hiding my feelings for awhile now, because I always just thought I'd be with Brooke. Then you showed up out of nowhere and completely flipped everything around. And then my whole life snapped into proportion. I want to be with you."

Peyton said nothing, only continued stare hard into his eyes trying to see if he was lying or not. She knew in that moment those were some of the truest words she had ever heard in her life. It all happened instantaneously; all rational thought left their brains.

Peyton took another step, her lips crashing to Lucas' her hands wrapping around the back of his neck. He did not fight the kiss, nor did he break away. He returned the kisses deeper and passion seemed to swell between their two bodies. Carefully he lifted the shirt in which she wore over her head tossing it across the room leaving her in only her jeans and tank. Senseless kissing ensued followed by the ridding of Lucas' shirt which was flung into another corner.

Gently he laid her on to the bed hovering over her, only to return his lips to hers. His kisses became more sensual as they trailed down her neck and chest, fingers lifting back the fabric of her tank top so his lips could kiss the sensitive, silky skin of her stomach. She moaned, but did not protest running her fingers through his blonde locks. One night, could she really have it all?

The familiar taste of his lips to hers returned his sliding down her side and to the snap on her jeans. They were both losing control of the situation, and they did not care. They were here and now, wrapped in the anatomy of one another, their lips working against each others in such a moving fashion.

Lucas very nearly ridded Peyton of her jeans, when a drunken shout from Brooke erupted downstairs. Peyton moaned again as his lips caressed the crook in her neck; she seemed to come back to her senses when the familiar voice shouted again.

"Lucas." she whispered."

They boy seemed to come back to reality himself upon hearing Brooke's voice.

"What are we doing Lucas? Brooke is my best friend."

She quickly gathered her clothes throwing them on adjusting until she looked presentable, running her fingers through her blonde curls. Lucas looked to her, guilt stricken.

"What does this mean Peyton?"

She looked back to him tears welling in her eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"So, this, us doesn't mean a thing?"

She looked back to him trying to avoid his questioning stare.

"It means everything."


	8. Seeing It This Way

Chapter Eight: Seeing It This Way

Following the aftermath of Mr. and Mrs. Scott's house party extravaganza Lucas found himself sitting up in bed with a very hung over Brooke nestled in his chest. He pondered quietly over the events that had taken place the previous night. He thought of the intimate kiss he and Peyton shared, the kiss that may have very well sealed their fate forever. He remembered the feel of her lips against his and the softness of her blonde hair. He wanted that night again. He wanted to feel the raw emotions that pulsed through his veins that night. He wanted it all.

_"It means everything." He had seen it then, the deep intense look that she held in her eyes. He watched her leave in a rush, still adjusting her shirt as she left. His fingers touched his lips where he could feel the touch of hers ghosting over his own. She wanted him back, that was all that mattered._

Brooke continued to sleep soundly, the after effects of the alcohol taking their toll on her body. A small sigh escaped the throat of Lucas as he pulled the covers from his body and got up out of bed. He paced his room several times, thoughts within his head running faster than he could keep up. Another stolen glance at a sleeping Brooke told him what he had to do. It was obvious and such a simple solution. He could not be with Brooke anymore. His feelings for Peyton were far too deep, too complicated. It was not a matter of using his head, he already did. It was a matter of following his heart and it was exactly what he intended to do.

Peyton awoke the very next morning, amidst her clouded head and hazy emotions that overtaken her. When she awoke, last night had felt like a dream. It could not be real. The fact that she and Lucas had even gotten that far was surreal. Then as she forced herself out of bed and looked in the mirror she saw the love bite the boy had branded her with.

"Great." she murmured shaking her head letting the blonde curls fall over her face. Last night had actually happened. Peyton had not dreamed it all. She and Lucas very nearly made love last night and all she could feel was the guilt of betraying her best friend. There was no use lying to herself anymore, she wanted to be with Lucas Scott and her heart was going to do anything to get what she wanted. However, it was the rational thought that stopped her from acting on the orders her heart gave. But she could not deny the ache it felt every time she saw the boy.

_"I want to be with you." he said staring hard back into her eyes. And as he said it she could not control herself any longer. Her brain completely shut down and all she felt was her lips against his moving in perfect time. She felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, smiling as hers did the same. He touched her softly, kissed her so gently, his lips running over the sensitive of her stomach. She wanted it all._

Hours passed by so easily while she listened to music, the hard thumping bass, overdriven distorted guitar, and deep raspy voice of the lead singer weaved in and out of her brain. She replayed the cd over and over even though she already had most lyrics of the song memorized. Slowly but surely it began to take her mind of things as she focused mainly on the music. The entire point of the exercise had been to try to forget the boy who happened to hang so faithfully in her head like he was the only person who truly existed in her life. It was so annoying to her, but she loved it so much.

Lucas Scott stood outside the door that separated him from Peyton, the girl who he could simply not stop thinking about. When he closed his eyes all he saw was her, in silence all he heard was the words she had spoken to him the previous night. He could not help himself. A deep sigh emitted from his throat, he knocked three times, though he knew she would not answer. She was probably upstairs listening to music. He waited another minute rocking on the balls of his feet. The door was unlocked as he turned the bronze doorknob, instantly hearing the blast of the rock music from upstairs. Slowly he made his way, familiarizing himself with the cd that she played.

"Hey." he said as he appeared between the frame of her open door.

Even over the roar of her music she could still hear his voice, she was so attuned to it. Her eyes shot upwards to the boy standing in her doorframe. She wanted to leap at him and kiss his lips. But instead she returned back to her bedspread, playing idly with a loose string while she turned down the music.

"Hi Luke." she whispered refusing to meet his gaze.

She heard him move around the room and felt him standing over her. "Peyton." he murmured.

Finally she looked up meeting his blue irises. The way he stared, he stared into her soul, he truly saw her. It was something she had waited for her entire life. Could she have it at the expense of her best friend?

"Luke, I don't want to talk about last night. We should bury it and go on like it never happened. It's not fair to Brooke."

Lucas' face fell slightly; clearly it was not what he had hoped to hear. In fact it did not even come close. He sighed running his fingers through her hair furiously before opening his mouth to talk.

"Peyton, I don't think I can. And I know you can't either. Peyton my heart aches when I can't see you, when I can't be with you. When I close my eyes you are all I see. When it's quiet you are all I hear. You gave me the silver lining last night. I have to be with you, I can't imagine my life now without you in it. Tell me you don't feel it too?"

Peyton looked to him feeling the tears well in the corners of her eyes. He had said it all, summed up her feelings in his short speech to a T. She wanted to be with him too, she wanted to feel the immensity of his love. But there was always the definitive line that separated them, the line of friendship she had dared not to cross at least until now.

"I'd be lying if I told you no."

Lucas smiled, his fingers tenderly brushing back her bangs staring long and hard into her light green eyes forever fixating them in his memory. He leaned in meeting his lips to hers gently pushing her back onto the bed, hovering over her. Peyton giggled wrapping her hands around the back of his neck feeling her body curve into him. Fingers caressed the exposed skin of her stomach as his kisses trailed down to her neck and to her chest. A light moan escaped her throat as his lips worked. But any longer and her self control would completely disappear and she would conform to his wishes.

"Mhmmm not now." she whispered, panting slightly as she pushed him off her. His face fell, giving her his best puppy dog eyes but she was not affected.

"Sorry, I'm not letting you get all of me so soon." They both laughed lying on the bed and she cuddled to his side as he wrapped his arm securely around her. They lay for awhile in silence just taking in each others presence. The two may have laid there the entire day until Lucas received a text from Brooke and he left her with a kiss and a heavy heart. There would still always be Brooke.


	9. The Places You Have Come To Fear TheMost

Chapter Nine: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

Secretive grins were exchanged between Peyton and Lucas as they met eyes in the hallway. No longer was Peyton fazed by the fact that Brooke practically clung to Lucas' side. Peyton was getting everything she wanted, she was getting Lucas and even more than that she was getting his whole heart. Something she had dreamed of since they spoke their first words to each other. The deep intimate kiss they shared at the party sealed their fate, forever they would be Lucas and Peyton. Forever their hearts would be entwined. Soon enough life would be simple for them.

Class periods passed agonizingly slow for Lucas, but for other reasons today. In exactly five minutes he was to lay eyes on the girl of his dreams. And that girl was not of Brooke Davis but that of Peyton Sawyer. Already her name was scribbled over several pages within his notebook, sometimes coupled with his own name. The honeymoon phase in which they were in was nothing less than perfect to them both. However, there was one small, possibly huge problem that stood in their way. And that problem came in the form of Brooke Davis. It was not forgotten that she and Lucas were technically still dating. This also made Peyton feel like a horrible person, Brooke was her best friend after all. She would not be able to stand herself if she lost Brooke over something like a boy. But Lucas could never be anything but _ijust/i _a boy.

The bell rang; Lucas immediately rose from his seat, his belongings already gathered in his backpack. He was the first one out of class, practically running down the hallway. He very nearly ran right by Peyton but caught her around his waist as he turned around.

"Why hello." she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. He wasted no time pressing his lips against hers in a gentle fashion raising her slightly off her feet. Peyton was left speechless as they parted, finding herself lost within the serenity in the blue of his eyes.

"Hey you." he whispered cornering her into a wall letting his fingers stroke the soft skin of her cheek. Peyton was completely in awe of the boy, she wanted nothing more than to reach up and press her lips to his. She committed the touch of his rough calloused fingers against her face to memory. She simply loved the feeling of it. He kissed her again cupping her cheek. This time, she broke away.

"Lucas Scott, we cannot do this here. People are bound to see. People are bound to talk. People are bound to tell Brooke that they saw us together." she finished her speech taking her hand within his, their fingers enlacing.

"What if I don't care?" he murmured diving in for another kiss, but Peyton moved out of the way looking back up to his eyes.

"I do. Brooke is my best friend, remember Luke?" He nodded pressing his hand against the wall his other finding her waist.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Peyton smiled kissing his brow lightly, "Speaking of, you need to find Brooke. Go." She gave him a reassuring nod. He left with a frown almost unable to leave Peyton. She watched him go, fighting back the tears as she slid down the wall. As she hit the ground she could no longer control them. They fell freely. She could not do this Brooke. She had been all she had before Lucas. How could she possibly live this life as a bad person?

Peyton skipped lunch knowingly she would not be able to handle watching the façade Lucas put on when he was with Brooke. She knew in her heart it was not completely an act. Eventually she had to come to terms with the fact that there had been a Lucas and Brooke before she came into the picture. Her heart seemed lighter as the minutes ticked by in obvious anticipation for English. It was the one class where she was completely alone with him. There would be no Brooke for exactly one hour. Yet when that one hour passed, reality would hit her with a full force.

They sat across from each other as usual, though today instead of a simple 'hello' Lucas leaned over the bar of his seat meeting his lips to hers. Her cheeks immediately turned a shade of light pink.

"Hello to you too." he smiled breaking away.

"I missed you at lunch." he said quietly raising his eyebrows at her. Deep inside he had been looking forward to seeing her.

"Yeah, sorry. I hid out in the library today. I managed to get some good sketching in." she replied shrugging her shoulders. Her response was half true. She had indeed hidden out in the library their lunch period. But drawing she did not. It was more of a combination of mopping, light crying, and analyzing every point of what she was doing wrong by keeping this up with Lucas. He, however, did not need to know those details.

Lucas moved back to sit correctly in his seat when their teacher started the lesson. Lucas slipped low in his seat raising a seductive brow at Peyton before falling into his silent daydreams. He could not think, he could barely breathe when he was around her. His heart would thump against his chest as he felt the warmth spark between them like a raging inferno.

His thoughts finally snapped back into focus as the bell rang. He immediately stood up smiling at Peyton. An idea popped into his head.

"Peyton, you should come over tonight. Just you and me." he put much emphasis on his last sentence hoping she would understand.

She shook her head causing Lucas' face fall. "Sorry Luke, Brooke and I are having a girl's night. We've been planning it forever. Before, you and I."

He understood then, their friendship had to come before him and Peyton. He never wanted to be the other way around. He knew in his heart that eventually he would have to end things with Brooke and he would dread that moment even when it came at him with full force.

"Okay." he murmured pressing his lips to his before he was swept into a whirlwind by Brooke.

--

Brooke sat on Peyton's bed flipping through carious teen magazines while Peyton sat at her computer replying to her e-mails from her father. Brooke sighed absently glancing up to Peyton. the last thing she wanted to do now was bring her problems on to Peyton but she had no one else to turn to.

"I think Lucas has been acting weird lately." Brooke blurted out, startling herself at her sudden outburst.

Peyton wheel around in her chair instantly staring at Brooke with both eyebrows raised in confusion. "How do you figure?" she asked simply.

"I don't know really. He just seems out of character lately. Like I've barely seen him that much lately. And, I love you to death but he's been getting really close to you lately."

Peyton took her friends hands within hers. "Brooke, Lucas and I are just friends. I promise you."

Brooke nodded; she knew her friend would never betray her in that way. "I know P. But did you ever think he may be using me for purely anything physical, and then you for the art and music thing you have going on? I mean he is a guy."

Peyton looked Brooke directly in the eye. She was about to do the hardest thing in her life. She was going to convincingly lie to her best friend. "I promise you Brooke. I would never hurt you like that, or let Lucas hurt you like that. I know he's the best thing you have going."

Brooke smiled pulling Peyton into a hug. "Thanks. P. Sawyer. You really are my best friend."

Peyton gave a light chuckle feeling the guilt rise within her stomach, eating at her. She felt so dirty the way she had just lied to Brooke it felt so wrong. Peyton knew what she had to do then.


	10. Before I Ever Knew Better

Chapter Ten: Before I Ever Knew Better

Saturday morning arrived quicker than Peyton expected. Friday had passed in a blur considering she had stayed home for the day unable to bring herself out of bed. Lucas had stopped by during lunch, but she feigned sleep when she heard him in the doorway. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was face him when she wasn't ready too. He did not try to wake her, but left her with a light kiss on her forehead causing a small tear to fall from the corner of her eye.

However, today would be completely different. She was not longer afraid to see him. Her heart was breaking, but it would be nothing compared to the way Brooke's heart would break if she ever found out that she was Lucas Scott's infidelity. Brooke was her best friend, Lucas was meant to be with Brooke, not her. Brooke was the one he was in love with, Peyton was merely infatuation. How had she been so naïve to believe the words of Lucas Scott?

She approached the door to his room inhaling a deep breathe before she turned the copper door knob. Cautiously she stepped inside seeing him lying up in his bed staring at the ceiling. However, that soon changed as soon as he saw her silhouette in his doorway. Immediately he sat up with a wide smile motioning for her to come sit beside him. Peyton nodded sitting on the edge of his bed.

"We need to talk Lucas, about us, about this, about what we're doing." Her voice was laced with such vulnerability, what she was about to tell him was the last thing she had ever wanted to do.

He nodded reproachfully raising an eyebrow at her. "Okay." he managed weakly forcing a smile upon his features.

"This last week with you, being with you has been amazing. It's everything I've wanted Luke. But this… us, it can't work. Every day we are hurting Brooke. Maybe you can't see it, but I can. She's my best friend and you're the best thing that has ever happened to her."

Lucas stared at her, his mouth dropping slightly. Though he understood, he had never intended to hurt Brooke in the way that they were now. The guilt had not just been eating away ay Peyton, but at Lucas also. It took him hours to fall asleep, tossing and turning the guilt keeping him awake. And when sleep finally did come, his dreams were laced with nightmares of Brooke finding out.

"Peyton, I know. The guilt has been eating away at me. I'm afraid that at every turn she is going to see us together or she is going to find out."

Peyton's eyes fell to his bedspread her fingers playing idly with a loose thread. Her eyes met his once more as she spoke feebly. "This isn't going to work Lucas. You belong with Brooke. We're better off as friends."

Her heart broke within her chest, the tears sliding down her cheeks faster than she could wipe them away. Finally the sobs came completely compromising her composure. Lucas took her chin between his forefinger and thumb bringing her gaze to meet his. His eye searched hers, followed by his lips gently pressing against her own.

"No, Peyton. I'm falling for you. Everyday, every minute I'm falling for you. And Brooke, she's great. But you Peyton are something else."

Her heart thumped heavily inside of her chest she gazed at him staring deeply into the depths of his blue eyes. "Then what do we do?"

Lucas sighed a moment taking Peyton's hand within his own lacing their fingers. He wrapped a secure arm around her pulling her back onto the bed with him. They lay their in silence for awhile simply just enjoying the warm embrace they shared. Neither of them knew what to do about Brooke. How to approach her or even come to terms with what they were doing to her. The guilt was tearing them apart.

After nearly an hour passed Lucas finally spoke. "We have to tell her." Peyton nodded shifting her position to look at him.

"I know, but how?"

Lucas was at a loss for himself. "I don't know. But we have to do it together."

The solution was there. Telling Brooke, however, was a completely different challenge on its own. Brooke was Peyton's best friend the girl that had been with her through everything. She was there every night when her father left for a sailing trip. She saw a little brown haired eight year old climbing on to the bed with her, crying with her after the passing of Peyton's mother. They had been through so much together. And she may possibly be losing it all over a boy. But Lucas could never be just a boy to her. No, he was something else. Something deeper.

Lucas pulled Peyton tighter to his chest. He rested his cheek against the soft blonde curls inhaling the sweet aroma her hair let into the air. In silence, they did not need to talk. Lucas and Peyton both knew what the other was thinking. It was apart of the connection they shared. Yet even with their connection there would always be that obstacle that we would be their biggest test in their relationship.


	11. Homewrecker

Chapter Eleven: Homewrecker

Lucas and Peyton had come to an agreement that Monday would be the day they would tell Brooke together. The sooner the better Peyton had told Lucas ruefully the previous day as they sat in his room listening to music. Lucas had been sympathetic about the entire situation, saying they could wait longer to tell her and constantly reassuring her things would be okay. This frustrated Peyton though. He simply could not say that everything was going to be okay when he had no idea how things were going to turn out. He just didn't know Brooke like Peyton did.

She had not stayed over, despite Lucas' pleas. Her body was tired, but her mind would not rest when she tried to sleep. Her thoughts were consumed with Brooke's fallen face and the slap in the face that she deserved. But then she dreamed if her and Lucas together, spending their life together, getting married and everything in between. It would be him, it would always be him. Peyton could not longer deny it anymore nor did she ever want to deny it again.

Monday morning came quickly after Peyton's restless night. Lucas walked her secretly to class so they could briefly run over their strategy. Cautiously his lips brushed over hers, and he spoke no words as he turned and left her beside the door, leaving Peyton agonizing for his return. Peyton found it hard to pay attention in her class when her thoughts were consumed with telling Brooke about her betrayal. Never in any of her intentions had she planned her life to play out like this. Never had she imagined being romantically involved with Lucas Scott or falling for him. Her heart was heavy as it carried a burden much larger than any teenager should have to carry. Inside she was a good person, too good to carry on what she was doing.

As the bell rang Peyton hurried out of class nearly running Brooke over as she exited the door. The two friends met eyes and gave feeble smiles.

"What's the rush P. Sawyer?" asked Brooke raising a brow at her friend. She had never

seen her friend in such a rush before.

Peyton scrambled for words that would not come to her. Finally she managed, "Nothing, I just couldn't stand to be in there another minute."

Brooke giggled softly brushing back her brown hair from her eyes. "Oh listen thank you so much."

Peyton raised a brow the last thing she deserved from Brooke right now was a thank you. "What for?" she asked her voice faltering at the end.

"For helping me realize that I'm really starting to fall in love with Lucas. You know I've never felt like this about any other guy. He truly is amazing."

Peyton forced a half smile, the guilt clawing away in her chest. She would no longer let herself continue to hurt Brooke.

"Brooke… I didn't help you realize anything. It was all there. You would have figured it out for yourself."

Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug as she pulled away she smiled. "Regardless, thank you P. I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight."

Peyton gave another weak smile, "That's great Brooke."

The two friends parted ways for their next class. Peyton, however, had no intentions of staying at school. She was not going to allow herself to hurt Brooke in such a terrible way. If Lucas continued and told Brooke anyway she would be done with him. In Tree Hill it was not Lucas and Peyton. It was Lucas and Brooke. Everything was there for them now. The physical attraction, and slowly the emotional connection was beginning to form. In her heart she was happy for Brooke. And if being happy for Brooke meant letting go she would do what she needed to do. Peyton did not deserve Brooke as her best friend. Brooke had always been there for her through thick and thin and this was how Peyton repaid her. Sneaking around behind her back with her boyfriend, yes she was a great friend.

Lucas sat at a table with Brooke for lunch keeping his eyes open for Peyton. In his heart he knew that she would not be coming but he did not know why. He played idly with his backpack smiling at Brooke.

"Sorry I've been M.I.A. lately. Just a lot has been going on."

Brooke returned his smile gently brushing the side of his cheek with his fingers. "It's okay Luke I understand. I wish you just would have told me. I'm your girlfriend I want to know these things."

Lucas nodded kissing her forehead. "I know I'm sorry." he murmured in reply. "Have you seen Peyton anywhere today?" he added his eyes darting about campus once more.

"Mhm." Brooke nodded. "I saw her today after first period. But other than that no."

"Oh." said Lucas simply.

"But…um… Luke. I really want you to come over tonight. There is something I want to tell you."

Lucas nodded, "Alright I'll stop by later."

Brooke smiled rising to her feet and Lucas did the same. Their lips locked momentarily until they parted for class. Upon entrance Lucas' eyes sought Peyton. She was not there.

Peyton sat up in her room, music blasting through the speakers of her stereo like most days. She was sprawled upon her bed eyes closed. Her thoughts were consumed with Lucas and Brooke and they swirled about causing the guilt to bubble in her stomach. She wanted to go back to California and go back to the times when Lucas never existed to her and it was just Brooke who she could count on. Everything was much too complicated now and things were spiraling out of her control. She wanted out of the mess that seemed to run her life.

The hours passed easily for Peyton, she may have drifted off into sleep one or two times. Lucas stepped into her room, turning down the music that was far too loud. Peyton sat up instantly, her eyes narrowing as they landed on Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked never leaving his eyes.

"I couldn't tell Brooke, not without you there. I knew it was too soon. I knew you weren't ready. But don't worry we can wait. We don't have to tell her right now."

Peyton held up her hand and shook her head. "No Luke. That's not it at all. You and me…us. This isn't going to work. This life is too short to live as a bad person and I can't hurt Brooke anymore. Go be with her. Make her happy like you always have. She deserves it."

Lucas' mouth fell open slightly. "Brooke's great but she's not you."

"Shut up Lucas. Just shut up. Go be with her, because she loves you. And that is a huge step for her. Lucas I want her to be happy with someone who makes her happy and that person if you."

"So we're done?" he whispered looking down at his feet.

"Yes." she said with finality.

--

Brooke had been driving that night to clear her head. Her next intention had been to stop by Peyton's house before Lucas came over. Atleast Peyton knew how to calm her nerves. She had been so supportive of the relationship her and Lucas shared. She saw the light on in Peyton's room, a small smile crossed her face. Her eyes then saw the car that belonged to none other than Lucas Scott and anger pulsed through her body.


	12. I Will Play My Game Beneath The Light

Chapter Twelve: I Will Play My Game Beneath The Spin Light

Lucas hurried to Brooke's door, turning the handle knowingly it would be unlocked. A small smile etched his features, but this smile was weak and forced for his heart had just been shattered within his chest. He stepped inside quietly, expecting to see a smiling Brooke, but what he got instead was not what he had expected. Brooke was on her bed, arms wrapped around a pillow that she silently cried into. When she met Lucas' gaze her eyes were bloodshot and her own heart was breaking.

"Brooke." he managed weakly taking a step towards her.

"Lucas." she replied coldly her eyes narrowing into a glare. She could hardly believe he still had the nerve to show up in her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly now standing at the edge of her bed. No matter his feelings for Peyton he would always care for Brooke, always. She had been more than a friend to him and she had shown him a lot of good times. He would never forget that.

"You." her reply was short and so much contempt laced through her voice as she said the one word.

Lucas raised both eyebrows averting his eyes from her and began to look around the room. He had half expected this, he had always wondered if she secretly knew what was going on between him and Peyton and just never let on.

"You know, for the first time in my life I actually thought you were something. A boy actually meaning something to me. But I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that you weren't like any of the other guys. You were so sweet to me, so good to me. And I thought, 'wow he is really amazing'. I didn't care so much that you hung around with Peyton a lot. I wanted you to. I was really happy that she found someone with the same interests. Then I got scared, because for the first time in my life, I felt something more than a physical attraction. I wanted the emotional connection with you Lucas. I wanted it all and I knew you could be the boy I could share it with. Then I ask you to come over tonight and you stop at my best friends house for god knows what—"

"Its not like that with Peyton." he interjected.

"I know Peyton wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But you obviously you would like to spend more time with her than your own girlfriend. Honestly Luke, I was set on spilling my heart out to you, kissing you, making love with you. And now I can't believe I had been so stupid. If you didn't want to date me, all you had to do was say so. Not lie to me about where you go when you've been hanging out with my best friend. I wouldn't have minded if you would have just told me."

Lucas' mouth hung open slightly; he was completely taken aback by her speech. He grasped for words but they would not come. When they finally did his sentence was weak and wan.

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me how you really felt sooner?"

"Because, I was afraid this would happen. Turns out, I was right."

Lucas sighed running his hands through his sandy hair. "Brooke, I didn't mean for things to happen like this."

"Whatever Lucas. Just get out, don't let the door hit you on the way." she replied, her eyes narrowed in a cold stare.

She watched as Lucas left without another word, his head hanging as he did so. She wanted to believe that she was strong, that she could handle the heartbreak. But the tears came anyway. They spilled from her eyes and she could not control them. Her mind was still filled with the intense blue eyes that belonged to Lucas Scott and his figure that only minutes before stood at the foot of her bed. She wished she could yell out to him, make him come back. But in her heart she knew that she would not have been able to handle seeing him again. She wanted him back the minute he left. Why did she let him go when she wanted him so bad? The answer was there, sitting right in front of her. It was obvious he would have rather spent more time with a person he had more in common with. It was a complete waste of six months. Never again would she let herself get close to another boy like she had with Lucas Scott. He may have been the only boy she gave everything for.

--

Peyton awoke the next morning with the residue of last nights actions hanging over her like a storm cloud. She could still see so vividly in her mind the defeated look of Lucas Scott as he left her room last night. His final plea, and her final rejection thrown at him. She felt dirty in her own skin, even the shower the previous night could not wash away the feel of his lips against her neck or the way his fingers longingly brushed away her curly blonde bangs. She sighed heavily staring about her room. Her life was in complete shambles now. She closed her eyes and the haunting memory of last night came flooding back.

i_"So we're done?" he had asked in a whisper his eyes trailing down to the floor and his shoes. He could not look at Peyton and she did not want him too. For she knew if she met his defeated gaze she would conform and let him back in._

_"Yes." she had replied with finality feeling the regret pulse through her veins. All she really wanted was to leap in his arms and kiss him the way she wished he always would. But they could not go on in secrecy and she did not want to hurt Brooke. This was not the way she had wanted to live her life._

_She half expected Lucas to shuffle out of her room dejectedly, not bothering to look back at the girl who broke his heart. But when he did not Peyton's eyes slowly moved upwards to meet Lucas' hard blazing gaze. He had no intentions of leaving tonight without a fight. She would not have expected anything less of him._

_"Peyton, please don't do this. This, us, we can work I know we can." his voice was strained. She could tell it was his last standing argument._

_"I know we could work Lucas. But at whose expense? I don't want to hurt Brooke. She was always there for me. Always. When my mom died and ever time my dad left for his sailing trips, she was there. I can't—"_

_Before she could finish Lucas pressed his lips against hers but Peyton pulled away finding her eyes staring back at his._

_"Luke…" _

_She found herself searching within the blue iris of his eyes. In the next instant she was kissing him again her arms wrapping around his neck. Their lips worked in time with one another and Lucas gently laid her back on to the bed. He hovered over her, pressing his lips against the nape of her neck. Her fingers slowly worked their way beneath his shirt feelings every muscular line in his chest and back. She lifted his shirt over his head and threw it across the room kissing down his muscular chest. He moaned slightly shifting to kiss her lips again. His hands worked quickly, ridding her of her top leaving her in only her bra. He kissed her neck, his lips moving down to kiss her chest and they slowly trailed down to her stomach sucking gently on the skin. She brought his face back to hers smiling slightly her lips pressing hard for his. She granted his tongue entrance and he deepened the kiss. His fingers fumbled clumsily with the snap of her jeans and he slowly pulled her jeans down her long slender legs. She felt a moan escape her throat as his lips returned to the nape of her neck. Her fingers carelessly unsnapped the button to his jeans and he kicked them off with ease. Their lips returned to one another's each kiss becoming deeper and deeper. The passion was rising between them, the spark of the inferno becoming out of control. One night, so many countless mistakes could she finally get what she wanted? _

_Lucas pulled away hovering over her, the ghost of his last kiss still resonating on her lips. "I love you Peyton." he moaned diving back to return his lips to hers. She moved away coming into full realization of what they were doing. Sex could not happen like this. Not when there was a girl who was waiting for Lucas at her home so she could profess her love to him. _

_Lucas looked at her but she did not meet his gaze and rolled out from underneath him. She suddenly felt naked beneath his stare. She moved for the sake of putting distance between them. _

"_Peyton." his whisper was low and strangled._

"_Please Lucas just go." she turned her back to him. She waited and listened until he had left and then the tears came._


	13. Maybe I'm A Ghost

Chapter Thirteen: Maybe I'm A Ghost

The next two months passed in silence between Lucas, Peyton and Brooke. They no longer exchanged any interaction and Brooke and Peyton completely avoided Lucas all together. Peyton would not even spare him a glance in English. She could not look at him anymore, anytime she saw him her mind rushed to their last night together when all preceding mistakes nearly led to sex. She had washed her sheets more than once following that night. But the memory would never wash away with it. It would forever sit unsettlingly in Peyton's mind. However, she did her best to move passed it, spending nearly all of her free time with Brooke. The two girls became inseparable like they had in their younger years. Brooke had struggled in the two weeks following her split from Lucas. She allowed herself to hook up with random guys, finding herself crying into Peyton's shoulder by the morning. Things just had not been the same for the two girls after Lucas Scott had happened to them.

Following the split from Brooke, Lucas found himself hanging around Haley more, catching up on time he missed. She was thrilled at first, then became frustrated with him when she found him sulking more times than not. Nathan had done his best to try to talk to his brother but to no avail he was just as stubborn and refused to listen. He found peace at the RiverCourt again if only for sometime as he recalled the first time he and Peyton had spent anytime together. Things had changed so drastically in the last two months and in such a short amount of time. He had long since given up on trying to get Peyton to talk to him much less give him a smile. Brooke had gone on ignoring his existence, but the stories still circulated and his heart broke for her. He had never wanted that for her.

Haley had grown sick of Lucas' redundant behavior. Monotonous was a good word to describe it. He woke up every morning, went to school, went to work at Keith's shop then returned home for dinner and then repeated it the next day. His life had simply become robotic and Haley couldn't stand to see her best friend act like this any longer.

"Lucas I really can't stand to see you like this any longer. You do the same thing every day. It's getting almost pathetic. Nathan and I are worried about you." she had said one day before school. Lucas though seemed to not be listening and Haley followed his stare to that of Brooke and Peyton making their way up the stairs to the main entrance.

"Earth to Lucas." she said annoyed waving her hand in front of his face.

"What, oh. No Haley I'm fine." he replied seemingly distracted.

Haley rolled her eyes at him, it was clearly evident he had not been listening.

"Uh Haley, I'm gonna go to class. I'll catch you later." he said absently darting off for the main entrance. The last thing he wanted was another lecture from Haley. He appreciated them trying to cheer him up, but it was really the last thing he wanted. He sat daydreaming in his early classes. He sauntered out to lunch finding himself sitting on a bench, alone like most days.

Haley came and sat beside him with a fierce look of anger written in her eyes. Lucas suddenly felt uncomfortable beneath her scrutinizing stare.

"Uh hi Haley." he managed weakly.

"Lucas Scott you are going to tell me right now what is wrong with you." Her sentence was laced with anger and obvious pent up annoyance and frustration.

"Sorry Haley I just don't want to talk about it." he shrugged looking away.

"No, that's not good enough anymore. That has been your excuse for the past two months and frankly I'm sick of it. And I'm not stupid either I know this has something to do with Brooke and Peyton."

He cocked a brow at her. How could she have known?

Lucas sighed and began his story from the beginning, telling Haley of the first day of school and how he and Peyton had become friends. His heart ached as he told her of the party and what had taken place in the bedroom that night and the secret romance that followed between them. He retold how Peyton had broken his heart and how Brooke was going to profess her love to him but instead had dumped him and the silence that ensued.

As he spoke Haley's once angry glare turned into a soft concerned expression. She placed her hand on his shoulder sighing slightly. "Oh Luke, I'm so sorry. But I understand why Brooke was mad and Peyton came crying to me only a few days afterwards. Luke you need to fix things with both of them. You don't have to be involved romantically with either of them. Start small, build a friendship with them and take it from there. But follow your heart, but don't break two of their hearts along the way. Seriously Luke, Peyton is fragile. You and I both know that. She got scared."

Lucas nodded hanging his head slightly. "I know." he murmured softly.

"Hey Luke." she said.

He turned to look at her sadness written in his eyes.

"I still love you and I know you'll do the right thing."

Lucas smiled a first and true genuine smile something Haley had not seen in two months.

"Thanks Hales." he chuckled wrapping his arm around her in a hug.


	14. Red Letter Day

Chapter Fourteen: Red Letter Day

Lucas lay up in his eyes bed, eye boring into the ceiling and the fan. He wanted the blades rotate slowly as his mind wandered off to other matters. His talk with Haley at lunch sat fresh in his mind and he reflected on her words. She was right; she was always right when it came to helping him. He needed to rebuild the friendship he had forged with the two girls. Then maybe the pieces would fall into place and his life could be whole again. Without Peyton and without Brooke his chest was left empty. He continued to lie awake trying to find a way to start the beginning of their new friendship, yet no ideas came. Another hour came and passed and he still had no idea. He sat at his desk for awhile aimlessly tapping his pen along a blank sheet of paper. Then suddenly the words seemed to flow freely on to the paper. Each sentence came out with a deep meaning, an apology to each of the girls and yet there was still something more within each letter. Something, that even he could not specifically pin point.

With a final sigh he dropped his pen on to his desk, his eyes glancing to the clock at his bedside. 12:03. Time had flown by, he had been so completely wrapped up in his words he had simply lost track. He sealed each letter in a red envelope jotting down Brooke and Peyton's names on their respective envelope and set out for his venture into the night.

Brooke lay up in her bed crying silently into her pillow her body fighting the numbness of emotion she usually felt. Another boy another night, it had grown so redundant. Yet while she felt nearly nothing with the boys, she felt all the pain in the world. Her heart ached every time her eyes caught sight of Lucas. Any time she saw him a ripple of fury coursed through her. Then realized she had been the one to break it off with him. She could have stuck it out with him, worked out their problems and had a stronger relationship. But her insecurities had gotten the better of her and she closed down at the sight of him in her bedroom. She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling listening to the calming silence of the outside. She lay there, but sat up instantly as she heard a disturbance beyond her door. Brooke waited and listened for the knock, but all she heard was the shuffle of footsteps away from her door. Hastily she rose from her bed, cautiously opening her bedroom door peeking her head outside. Nobody was there. She went to close her door when she saw a red envelope dangling from the doorknob. _Lucas,_ she thought.

Lucas' next stop came in the form of making his way towards Peyton's residence. The dark street was illuminated by only the dim streetlights on the block. His pace was slow and steady his eyes never leaving the street. Slowly he made his way up the walkway to her front door pausing before it. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but let it fall limp to his side with a sigh. His fingers overturned the letter within his hands before placing it gently inside the door. He glanced to her window, his head falling slightly. He turned on his heel and headed back home defeated.

Peyton had been watching from her window, barely peeking from behind her curtains. She had not expected to spy on him, she just happened to look out the window when he came sulking up. Her heart, though, skipped a beat when she saw him. His silhouette in the street was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs unlocking the door and slowly pulled it open. She heard something fall and bent down to pick up what had fallen. Her heart raced as she held the red envelope in her hands, feeling warmth spread through her instantly. She shut the door with a creak and made her way back upstairs, plopping herself on top of her bed watching the phone waiting for the phone call from Brooke.

Lucas had arrived home later than he had intended. He tried quietly to sneak into his room through the door. Seemingly home safe, he flicked on the light to find his mother sitting on his bed, her face stern and arms crossed.

"Mom." he managed weakly shutting the door behind him.

"Lucas." she replied with a nod of her head and a sharp glare.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be out this late." he said, his faltering at the end of his sentence.

"You know, I've heard that a lot lately. You're always sorry. But what about me Lucas? I shouldn't have to wait up for you to come at night. What is wrong with you? Ever since your split with Brooke you just haven't been the same." Karen's hard stare turned soft into a more motherly gaze.

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed beside his mom with a sigh. "I think I messed up pretty bad and I almost came between two best friends and that was never my intention. Now I've lost a friend and a girl that I could have loved. And now I'm messing up even more and some of the things that are happening to other people are my fault. But tonight, I hope I sort of rectified things."

Karen pulled her son into a warm hug stroking his hair. "Lucas honey everything is alright. You still have plenty of life to live. Follow your heart Luke, eventually it will do you right. You this wasn't bad for plan b." Karen chuckled standing up.

Lucas rose a brow at his mother, "What was plan a?"

"Kick you in the ass and ground you forever."

They both began to laugh.

"I like plan b."

"I thought so." Karen laughed walking from his room leaving Lucas with his thoughts.

Peyton watched her phone for nearly a half an hour before it finally lit up blinking Brooke's name on the display. A smile came across her face as she answered with a cheery 'hello'. She listened attentively as Brooke talked way too fast for any other person to understand, but Peyton, so attuned caught every word.

"Yeah I know, I got one too."

She clicked her phone shut and fell back on to her bed clutching the red envelope close to her chest.


	15. There's Never Enough Time

Chapter Fifteen: There's Never Enough Time

Monday afternoon, following the letters showing mysteriously at Peyton and Brooke's doors the night before, Peyton arrived home pacing the length of her bed. The letter sat opened the red envelope laying only a few inches away. She wanted to read it again, though she already had it memorized. The words sat so freshly in her head she had been reciting them throughout her day at school, careful not to repeat them to Brooke. They had agreed to read the letters, but not to share their contents. Peyton very nearly burned it the moment she retrieved it, but thought otherwise. The feelings were still there for him. No longer could she deny it. She flopped on her bed her eyes closing tightly. In her head she heard the low rumble of his voice repeating the words he had written in his letter to her.

_Dear Peyton,_

_Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to be with you. I was infatuated with every inch of your being. I loved the way you glared, how you walked, the way your curls bounced. I loved the sound of your voice and your laugh when I was eventually lucky enough to hear it. Even if we couldn't be lovers I would have been satisfied with friends, but only satisfied. I wanted more. Somewhere in my heart I knew you wanted more too. When I saw you crying beneath the bleachers I felt closer to you. When you finally opened up to me, you warmed my heart. Your smile tortured me inside, I couldn't be with you. That night at the party was one of the best I have ever had. Your sweet smell and the softness of your skin sparked something inside me that I couldn't control. Peyton, I wanted to be with you and I could see it too. Every time we were together though we were hurting Brooke and I never intended for that. I never intended to make you pick between me or Brooke. She is your best friend and I never wanted to get in between that. You did the right thing that night, ending things with me. I only wish I could have remained friends with you. I miss the way you used to smile at me and I miss the way your body used to curve to mine when we kissed or hugged. I miss the way your breath tickled my skin or how your face lit up when you laughed. There's never enough time to fix things in this short life. And there is nothing I want more than you in my life. Even if there can never be an 'us' again, I still want or I still wish we could have some semblance of a friendship. I miss you Peyton and I miss everything about you. Please don't let this be the end of what could be something great. I love you._

_Lucas_

Peyton felt the tears trickle from the corners of her eyes and she clutched the letter closer to her chest. She missed the boy with the entirety of her heart. Never again though could she allow her guard to be let down like that again. He had summed up the feelings she felt too from the moment they locked eyes. She had seen it all then, his boyish innocence and his blue eyes that saw straight into her soul. Simply stated she wanted all of his being, but never allowed herself to have him. He wasn't hers; he belonged to another girl, her best friend no doubt. Lucas was everything she had ever wanted and more. From the moment their lips touched he was the ecstasy that coursed through her veins. She had not wanted to end it that night, but she had too. Now her heart ached every time she caught the blue of his eye. The tears she cried now were for him, not of him.

Brooke herself had been pacing the length of her bed. She was pacing for different reasons. The red envelope sat unopened on her bed and her brown eyes did not leave it as she walked. Several times she twirled it in her fingers rapidly changing her mind. Should she open it, or should she tear it to shreds? In the end she had hidden it beneath her pillow and tried to forget about until morning. When morning arrived she threw it on her bed and left it there until she returned from school hoping it would have disappeared. However, when she returned, there it sat. And so the pacing ensued. Her mind raced imaging the things he might have written down. Finally she broke down, her nimble fingers carefully breaking the seal and unfolding the letter. Her eyes scanned and as she read tears slowly began to leak from the corners.

_Dear Brooke,_

_You were absolutely fantastic to me and I wish I could have been just as fantastic back to you. Truly you kept me on my toes and were amazing in every way shape or form. Looking back now I realized how many good times we shared with one another. I can't believe I almost let them slip away. I regret the way I let our relationship fall apart when you truly deserved better than what I offered you. Yet, you took it and you tried and you worked to make our relationship better. I only wish I could have given one fourth of the effort you gave. Brooke I never wanted things to turn out the way they did. You deserve so much better than me and I hope you find someone who can put in the same amount of effort you do in a relationship. You are going to be great in everything you so. This life is too short to grow apart from the people who care about you most. I want to fix the mistakes I made with you. Somewhere I know we could start again._

_Lucas_

Brooke fell back on to her bed crying silently. His words touched her heart in so many ways. How could she have let him go so easily? A nagging part of her wanted to be back with him again. There was, however, another part that told her he would only hurt again. The confliction of her heart and head caused a strained sigh as she buried her head into her pillows. She was far too young to be making these decisions. Lucas Scott was worth every minute.

Lucas laid awake in his bed his eyes fixating on the ceiling. Both girls had merely glanced at him today. He knew deep down in his heart they had read the letters. He hoped they were finding a way to work it out with themselves. He hoped in time they would approach him. But the boy could only wait for so long. Both girls had such an impact on his life he did not want to lose either of them. Unfortunately, being with one meant hurting the other. He could not allow himself to hurt them both again. A long sigh escaped his throat as he felt the soft vibrate from his phone. His eyebrows rose slightly as he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said a little uncertainly into the receiver.

"You're right Lucas, there's never enough time."


	16. The Sound Of Settling

Chapter Sixteen: The Sound of Settling

Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis made their way towards the stone steps of the main entrance hand in hand. Brooke's smile stretched from ear to ear and happiness just seemed to resonate from her face. Finally, Brooke felt whole and happy again. She was with the man of her dreams, the boy who always managed to find a way to make her happy. How could she have been so stupid to let him go? The two teens paused for moment letting their arms swing back and forth in sync. Lucas let a small smile part his lips at Brooke's bright, cheerful face. She bounced on the balls of her feet, finally reaching up to press her lips to his in a soft kiss. He pulled her into a hug, but as he looked on he saw the face of Peyton Sawyer staring back at him.

Peyton looked away pointedly and continued on her way to class. Her heart though ached within her chest at the sight she witnessed. His letter touched her in so many ways. Yet it was evident he could simply just disregard everything he wrote in a single night. She paused remembering all too well she had no idea what was in Brooke's letter. He may have very well said the exact same things to Brooke. Her head dipped slightly and she wrapped her arms tighter around the books at her middle. She felt as if her life was in recycle. The exact same thing was happening over again. Funny how history repeats itself.

Lucas found himself dozing off slightly in his early morning classes. His head was a clouded mess of many things. For one, the predicament he seemed to have landed himself in once again. He just could not shake the defeated and betrayed stare Peyton had given him today. She looked so hurt by what she had witnessed. But what else could she have expected. It was made very clearly to him that she no longer wanted anything romantic between them. The hurt he nursed was still scarred within his heart and buried deep, but still it was there. As Lucas found himself losing himself in the day dream his thoughts drifted lazily back to the night before. Everything could have been different. In that split second it could have been anybody. But it was her who called.

_He had been laying in bed his eyes lazily watching the ceiling fan and he was barely listening to the soft music. His thoughts had been focused on the few nights spent with Peyton and the many nights spent with Brooke. Each of them were special in their own way. But he could not deny the way his heart leapt at the thought of Peyton, or the butterflies that swirled uncontrollably in his stomach when he saw her. It was out of his hands._

_The soft vibrate in his back from his cell phone disrupted his thoughts. He glanced at the caller id, raising his eyebrows slightly at the name._

_"Hello." he said a little uncertain into the receiver. He had no idea why she would be calling at such a late hour._

_There was a moment of silence on the other line, followed by the familiarity of her voice as she spoke. "You're right Lucas, there's never enough time."_

_Lucas sat up completely now, speechless at what she had just said. "Brooke what are you talking about?" He asked unable to mask the confusion in his voice. _

_"Lucas, I hid from you. So many times I wanted to tell you how I felt and I chickened out nearly every time. You were wrong; you put forth so much effort in our relationship. It was me who let it crumble and slip through the cracks and eventually lose you. Had I known that I was going to lose you forever I would have never broken up with you. Your letter was beautiful. God Lucas I cried. You have no idea how much it kills me to be so close and far away at the same time. You were everything I wanted and more. I love you Lucas Scott and it feels so good to finally say it."_

_He was left with no words to respond with. When they finally came he no longer knew what to say. The beep in his ear seemed just a part of the outside world. He did not seem to even process the fact that Peyton was calling him. He stayed on the phone with Brooke, talking, laughing just like they used to. It felt so normal and so at ease like there was no drama surrounding them._

_The conversation ended with an exchange of 'I love yous'. Lucas glanced down his missed calls and to his dismay saw that Peyton had tried to call him and suddenly every thing snapped back into reality for him._

Lucas drifted through the day like a ghost, barely aware that he had even been to lunch and was heading down to the class he shared with Peyton. As he stepped inside he seemed to come to his senses as he saw the beautiful blonde sitting at her desk. He refused to meet her gaze much like a coward would. He did not want to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes once again.

He wanted to reach out to her, hold her, for god sakes he just wanted to touch the girl. Yet there was no possibility of that now. Class ended with a deafening ring the kids hurried and filed out of the room. Lucas, however, hung back feeling the awkward silence hang between them.

"What Lucas?" asked Peyton not bothering to look up at him and continued to shove her belongings in her bag.

"Listen Peyton I'm sorry."

"What's there to apologize for? You picked her, you want her. Luke you're happy that's all that matters." she finished and left the room without another word.

Lucas sighed defeated.

"_My happiness doesn't matter if you aren't happy."_


	17. Slowdance On The Inside

Chapter Seventeen: Slowdance On The Inside

Spring break approached swiftly for the teens in Tree Hill. Frantic, many were trying to pack last minute and arrange rides. Brooke was among them, venting to Lucas about the complete disarray her plans were as she threw her clothing into one of her many bags.

"And it's not like I planned this last minute. I've had this planned for months then all of the sudden it's like scramble." shouted a frustrated Brooke shoving another piece of clothing in her suitcase. Lucas had been smiling and chuckling lightly at his girlfriend's frustration. After a sharp glare and a smack in the arm he stopped. Now his mind was elsewhere as he sat at the edge of her bed, barely listening to her rant. Slowly he was drifting away and was consumed by the thought that he and Peyton would be alone for two weeks. Two weeks to mend the things he had broken and to rekindle a friendship he knew he could not live without. Somewhere in his heart he believed that she wanted all the same things he did. It was his blind faith in her that led him to believe that there was still a chance.

"Lucas. Luke. Are you even listening to me?" shouted an angry Brooke waving her hand in front of his blank face.

"Wha? Yeah I'm listening." he replied hastily adjusting his position on the bed.

Brooke placed her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? You were listening, huh? Then what was I just talking about.

Lucas fumbled a moment, hoping that in his subconscious he had retained some of what Brooke had been saying. But to no luck, he simply had no idea.

"Caught me. Sorry." he raised his hands in the air.

"Ugh, typical. I'm glad I just spent half an hour venting to the air." she rolled her eyes. Zipping the last of her suitcase, she enrolled in the help of Lucas carrying each one to her car. AS he loaded the last one, he was given thanks with a soft peck on the lips.

"Thank you boyfriend. I'll call you when I get in tonight. I'm going to say goodbye to Peyton, do you want to come?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows slightly, almost ready to pounce at the opportunity to say 'yes'. He, however, restrained himself and shook his head no.

"Nah, I'll talk to her later." he gave a small smile.

Brooke nodded in understanding wrapping her arms around his neck enveloping him in a deep kiss. "I love you." she whispered her voice laced with such vulnerability.

The words caught in Lucas' throat. "I love you too Brooke." The words felt empty.

He watched Brooke speed away, hands shoved deep in his pockets. How could he say something he did not exactly feel?

--

Brooke sat at the edge of Peyton's bed with a smile from ear to ear. The happiness that radiated from her body was almost too much for Peyton to handle. Finally, Lucas had said the three words she had longed to hear from him. Her body felt so full of life.

"Okay spill, why are you so damn happy?" asked Peyton raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yay! I thought you would never ask. Okay, today right before I left to come say goodbye to you, Lucas said he loved me." gushed Brooke.

"That's great Brooke." Peyton replied feeling the heaviness in her heart weigh her down. It was like the final arrow piercing her heart. Lucas loved Brooke, not her and it crushed her on the inside. But she had been part of the reason they broke up and some of that guilt still sat in the depths of Peyton's mind. It could never be forgotten. There could be no other boy now. It would always be Lucas. The boy who had broken down all of her walls, who had gotten so far inside of her he was hard to let go. However, she would sacrifice it all, just to see the look of happiness on her best friends face.

"Mhm, Thanks P. Listen, you two should hang out. I know you miss him as a friend. You two were practically inseparable and I know he misses you too." Brooke said taking her hand.

Peyton nodded.

The two girls exchanged hugs and goodbyes. Peyton watched from her window as Brooke sped out of sight. She did the most practical thing she could think of, laced up her converse and set out for a walk. She did not care where she ended up; she just wanted time to clear her thoughts. Anything to get away from the mess that they had become.

Peyton found herself at the beach a place where she thought she could find serenity. She pulled her knees close to her chest wrapping her arms tightly around them. Green eyes stared into the waves as her blonde curls whipped about her face. The tears leaked slowly from the corner of her eye. She did not hear him approach or she would have bolted. But in the moment everything felt right.

"I was hoping I would see you tonight." he said in a low husky voice.

"I know Lucas. And somehow I knew you would find me." she whispered.

She turned to face him with a hard blazing look. The tension between them was bursting at the seams ready at any moment to explode.

"Why didn't you call me Lucas?" she asked her eyes never leaving his.

"Because…" he struggled to find the words within himself.

"Because…I was afraid we would work out. That I would hurt you again and damage your friendship with Brooke. I didn't call you back because I had just gotten off the phone with Brooke and I couldn't face the guilt."

Peyton sighed deeply, "Your letter was beautiful. And I want that friendship back Lucas. I want to go back to how we used to be before the kiss and before the party. Things were good then. Things made sense."

Lucas nodded pulling Peyton into a hug. "You're right, things were good then. And if that's what you want then we can have it."

She buried her cheek into his chest crying silently.

_"I want to be with you."_

But the words never left her tongue.

Lucas sighed as he held the girl he truly loved in his arms. He could give her friendship, if that meant giving her the world. He would wait for her for years until they could finally be together. He would always be there for her, through thick and thin. However, he would always yearn to be the other man in her life. The only man to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and make love to her. It would be a slow dance on the inside, but in the end it would all be worth it.

Peyton finally broke the hug, staring into the light blue of his irises. "Thank you Lucas. I've missed you everyday."

Finally, her heart could beat again with some of the heaviness relieved. She had him back in her life and it felt absolutely wonderful. To even put her hands on him, excited her. She loved to soft, sensual touch that sent a spark through her body sending a shiver down her spine. Most of all she loved the fact that he would always be there. Forever and always.


	18. Walking After You

Chapter Eighteen: Walking After You

The days of spring break passed quickly for Lucas and Peyton. He spent most of his nights opposite to Peyton on her bed. Both of them slept soundlessly next to each other. By day the two friends spent taking long walks or simply just hanging out in one another's room listening to music. Time between them was cherished, if anything they just enjoyed the rush of being around each other. As the days of spring break came to a close, there was one particular incident that led to awkward silences and flushed cheeks.

Lucas had been shooting hoops, trying to clear his head of the thoughts that ran rampant through his mind. He sat in the center of the River Court placing the basketball in front of him. The last week with Peyton had been like a dream to him. He felt closer to her than he had ever been. He closed his eyes reliving the last week with her in his head.

His eyelids fluttered open as he heard the soft roar of a car, a light smile plastering his features as he saw the familiar car that belonged to Peyton Sawyer park at the edge of he River Court. He rose to his full height watching intently as she slammed the door shut to her car. There was something different about her, there was no smile on her face like the one he come to know in the last week.

"Peyton?" he asked raising a brow at her.

In the next moment she was pressed against him, crying silently into her t-shirt. He wrapped his arms securely around her, shielding her from the rest of the world. She leaned against him, feeling warmth and security spread over her. Here, in his arms, she felt safe. Lucas buried his cheek into the curls of her blonde hair pulling her tighter to him.

"You can tell me what's wrong." he murmured pulling away slightly.

Peyton sighed and sniffed wiping away the stray tears streaking down her face. She stared back into steely eyes of Lucas and her melted within her chest.

"My dad is leaving again on a job, and it doesn't look like he's going to be back for graduation. He's selling the house too after I graduate. He won't have any use for it anymore. And…and…" she choked back her tears that threatened to compromise her self control. "And, my mom won't be there to see me graduate either. All of the things she wanted to see and this was one of them, and she won't even be there."

The sobs came then in bursts and she felt weak. Lucas pulled her back into a hug, his hands gently rubbing her back.

"The thing is Peyton, she's not missing it at all. Physically she may not be there. But she is always with you, in your heart and in your soul. She is always watching Peyton. God knows she'll be watching on one of the most important days of your life, crying as she watches her little girl receive her diploma. I'd trade my worthless father if it meant your mom could be with you on graduation. Never forget Peyton, she is always with you."

Peyton broke away from his grip his words sinking into her heart. Their eyes locked, his steel blue staring back at her deep green. Time seemed to stand still around them everything slowed down and was brought into focus. Peyton lurched forward her lips crashing against his in such a powerful embrace. They may have kissed for hours, maybe even days until Peyton pulled away.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Lucas simply stood there feeling the last touch of her lips against his. "No, Peyton. You don't have to be sorry. I understand."

_"I only wish you did." _

"Listen Luke I don't really want to be alone tonight. Would you…stay the night with me?" her voice faltered at the end of her sentence.

Lucas nodded with a toothy grin, "Sure no problem. I'll stop by after I finish here and shower."

Peyton nodded with a smile and retreating out of view. When she arrived home, Peyton flung herself on her bed a large smile etching her features. He kissed her back, in all things crazy Lucas Scott had kissed her back. On top of that, he would be spending the night with her. Her body seemed to float with elation. Her eyes closed as she drifted off into a light sleep, a smile still resonating on her face.

Lucas arrived sometime later smelling fresh and looking clean. He stood between the frame of her door, smiling as he saw her peaceful in sleep. Peyton stirred slightly, her eyelids fluttering open. She turned over another smile forming her lips as she saw Lucas.

"Hey." she said softly sitting upright.

"Hey you." he replied sitting at the edge of her bed.

The two friends spent the rest of the day laughing and joking completely comfortable around each other, despite the awkwardness that hung between them after the kiss at the River Court. Now they seemed so at ease like it had never happened. He tried to stump her on music, but failed miserably as Peyton would say after she had guessed every one right.

"Come on, you really think you could stump me?" she laughed crossing her arms over his chest.

Lucas chuckled shaking his head, "You're right, how could I have been so stupid?"

The two joined in laughter, their abs aching from the many outbursts of giggles previous. Lucas knew, however, that one topic needed to be covered. Unfortunately it had to be soon.

"Listen, I want to apologize about the kiss today. It was out of line and I'm sorry."

Peyton averted her eyes, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "No, I'm sorry. I kissed you."

Silence fell between them. It was Lucas who took the liberty to speak first.

"It's always gonna be there, you and me?"

Peyton nodded, still wringing her hands. Lucas stood up flopping lazily atop her bed. He sighed staring up at her ceiling. Peyton too fell back on to her bed immediately feeling Lucas' arm wrap around her shoulders. Any other time she would have blanched at the intimacy the two were sharing. But this was Lucas Scott and she enjoyed the close contact with him. She lay awake long after he had drifted off into sleep listening to gentle sound of his breathing and rhythmical beat of his heart in his chest. Soon she too drifted off into a peaceful slumber, maybe one of the best nights of sleep she had ever had.


	19. This Is For The Best

Chapter Nineteen: This Is For The Best

D-day approached swiftly with the return of Brooke from spring break. Lucas had not been completely dreading this day. He was simply delighted to see her bright face. Yet there was still underlying guilt. Nervousness rose within him as he stood awkwardly at the airport twisting the flowers anxiously in his hands. Soon the crowd parted and there she was, walking briskly towards him.

"Flowers?" she exclaimed.

"You are way too good to me." Brooke smiled meeting her lips to Lucas'.

"I miss you." Brooke whispered as they parted.

"I missed you too." he replied taking her hand and suitcase.

"I have so much to tell you, you have no idea." she exclaimed.

Lucas smiled and listened as he loaded her bags into his car. He listened to her rave on through the entirely of their car ride. He must have heard it all, the music, the beach, the parties and everything in between. He could not help but chuckle.

"So, uh do you want me to drop you off at Peyton's or at home?" he asked during one of her few pauses.

"Hmm, Peyton's please. I miss her."

Lucas nodded, "I'm sure she missed you too."

Broke sighed having come to the end of her spring tales. She looked to Lucas, smiling at him having missed looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"So how was your spring break?"

Lucas paused in thought. "It wasn't bad… Would have been so better with you here." he added for effect.

Brooke smiled grazing her fingers up his arm, "I'm sure it was."

When they arrived at Peyton's Brooke motioned for Lucas to follow her. Lucas shook his no in response.

"Sorry, I've got to pick some things up for Keith. I'll be around later." he lied.

Truth was he would have loved to see Peyton under any other circumstance. Now, he just simply could not trust himself in the same room with her. He feared their secret would leave his lips without any of his control. It was already building in his chest, ready to explode.

Brooke nodded in understanding, bounding her way up the path and inside.

"P. Sawyer!" she called as she made her way up the stairs, immediately hearing the blast of loud music from her friend's bedroom.

As she stepped between the door frame she saw Peyton sprawled upon her bed drawing something she could not see.

"Brooke!" she exclaimed rearing up from her bed to meet Brooke in a hug.

"I miss you P." Brooke smiled pulling her tighter.

"I miss you too Brooke." Peyton replied pulling away and guiding her to her bed.

"So tell me, how was your vaca?" asked Peyton situating herself on her bed more comfortably.

"Oh you have no idea."

Brooke dove into her tales. The boys, the shopping and everything in between. Peyton tried her best to keep up and pay attention but her mind kept slipping. She did, however, manage to 'oh' and 'ah' and giggle in the right places. Peyton was almost glad Brooke had no asked her to come. Peyton could hardly keep up with Brooke's pace as it was. Then on vacation with unlimited time, Peyton would be coming back to Tree Hill in a body bag.

"So P. Sawyer, how was your break?" Brooke finished brushing bag her bangs.

Peyton paused, her mind drifting back to her last night with Lucas

--

_"Brooke's coming back tomorrow." Lucas sighed rising from the bed his fingers running through his sandy blonde hair._

_Peyton nodded looking away pointedly. Her eyes glistened with tears knowing what was about to come next._

_"We can't tell her Peyton. It will break her heart over again."_

_He took her hand within his meeting his lips to her cold flesh. She looked back to him meeting his defeated gaze. The tears came as she remembered to warm feel of his lips against his and the rush of color to her face when he smiled at her. Yet there was still things bigger than her, things she should never have had to deal with at eighteen._

_"You're right. This is for the best. We can bury it. It's for the best." The repetition though did not give her security. Was it really for the best? How could it be for the best if you could not be with the person you loved most?_

_"You're a great friend Peyton." he replied kissing her hand once more._

_"I love you." she whispered inaudibly._

­­­--

"It was great. I had a really fun time with Lucas." she replied finally not daring to meet Brooke's eyes for fear she would see right through her.

Brooke face instantly lit up. "Ooh, I'm so glad you two are talking again. Tell me all about it."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She could not help but smile as she began her story leaving out the smaller details that Brooke did not need to know. Inside Peyton was thrilled Brooke was home. How long could she keep her secret inside? It was wrong to agree to keep it from her. Brooke is her best friend, she deserved to know everything. She would hate it if Brooke kept something so big from her. How could Peyton justify her reasoning? Was it protect Brooke and their friendship? Yes, on many levels but would their friendship ever survive if Brooke heard it from someone other than Peyton?

--

A week went by and not a word was breathed to Brooke about the kiss. It was a conversation with her father that ultimately brought her to her final decision.

"So that's it dad. Give me your wisdom cause lord knows I could sure use it right about now."

Larry Sawyer gave a heart chuckle before responding. Peyton watched him through her webcam scratching idly at his beard.

"Well honey the only thing you can do is follow your heart and trust your instincts. Things will eventually work out. Don't forget about your own happiness Peyton."  
Peyton smiled broadly, "Thanks dad. You're the best."

"No problem honey."

"Oh and one more thing."

Larry raised his eyes eyebrows at her.

"Shave that god awful beard."

"Larry laughed, "I love you honey."

"I love you too dad."

--

Now Peyton sat at the edge of her bed waiting for Brooke to appear between her door frame. Her heart thudded inside her chest as she knew what she was about to do. The moment could not come any later. The time was now and it had to be done. It was not long before she saw the bubbly brunette bouncing cheerfully into her room. Peyton took a deep breath her eyes meeting Brooke's.

"Brooke I need to talk to you."


	20. And The Truth Will End This

Chapter Twenty: And The Truth Will End This

Peyton inhaled deeply her eyes never leaving Brooke's whose eyebrows rose at her. The final moment of truth rang in Peyton's head. She may have been able to cut her nerves with a knife they were so tense. No longer though could Peyton hide from her feelings and the truth she owed Brooke at least that much.

"Sure Peyton."

Peyton took another deep breath forming the words and sentences inside her head before she spoke.

"I think I have feelings for Lucas." The words rolled from her tongue so easily she closed her mouth in surprise.

"What like a crush?"

Peyton shook her head, "No. I think I might be in love with him."

Anger began to rise within Brooke, boiling her blood beneath her skin. Betrayal rose within her next her eyes narrowed in a glare at Peyton who in that moment ceased to be her friend.

"Peyton please tell me you are lying." she pleaded tears beginning to brim.

Peyton shook her head, heartbreaking at the tears in Brooke's eyes. But no longer could she hold in the truth that begged to pour out.

"We kiss over spring break." Peyton too began to cry though wiped away the tears. She was not going to play victim when it was Brooke's heart that was on the line.

"Tell me that's all. Please tell me that is all." Brooke pleaded once more searching Peyton's eyes. She knew in her heart that there was more she just could not bring herself to believe it.

"Brooke…" Peyton trailed off feeling the sadness wash over her knowing the final truth would end anything they had built up with one another.

"We had a relationship before you broke up with him. I never wanted it to happen the way it did. I didn't want to betray you."

"But you did. And you knew how I felt about him Peyton! You knew how insecure I was with him!" Brooke threw her hands up no longer able to control the anger that pulsed through her veins.

"I know Brooke. But I never wanted to hurt you-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Brooke cut across eyes narrowed once more at Peyton.

"What?"

"Did you have sex with Lucas?"

"No. We stopped before it ever got that far."

The raw sound of skin again skin echoed throughout Peyton's room as Brooke's hand flew across Peyton's face. Peyton looked back to Brooke her hand resting at the redness on her cheek. She could barely believe that Brooke had just slapped her.

"You bitch! You lying bitch! Thank Peyton. You decide to tell me now! Now Peyton when I'm just beginning to become secure with Lucas and you're now telling me you too had a relationship. Thanks for nothing Peyton."

"Brooke wait!" Peyton called after her, but o no avail she heard the front door slam with a vengeance. Peyton fell back onto her bed crying silently.

--

Nathan and Haley's party arrived on a beautiful Friday night, a day following the incident that took place between Brooke and Peyton. Despite the fact that Peyton had not wanted to go, Haley convinced her anyway.

"Come on Peyton, you can get really drunk and have sex with inappropriate men." Haley pleaded that afternoon at lunch.

Peyton chuckled, "Okay Haley. I can guarantee getting drunk, the sex not so much."

Haley laughed pulling the blonde into a hug. "Thanks Peyton."

New here she was, feeling more out of place than ever. Brooke had completely ignored her throughout the night. Except for one occasion where she went as far to call her out in front of many people, conveniently while Lucas had disappeared.

The night wore on with Peyton doing her best to keep a smile on. Lucas found her sometime later standing alone beside a table.

"So what happened between you and Brooke? I've been told to avoid you like the plague."

Peyton shook her head debating whether or not to tell him. She came to terms with herself deciding it was better have him hear from her than to hear it from Brooke later.

"I told her about us Lucas."

The smirk was instantly wiped from his face.

"Oh." was all he could manage.

Peyton rose her eyebrows at him. "Are you mad?"

Lucas shook his head, "No just surprised actually."

"I'm so sorry Lucas, the lies just kept building up and I just became too much to handle. I had to tell her. I had to."

He pulled her into a long hug burying his cheek into her soft blonde curls. "I understand Peyton." he whispered rubbing the small of her back.

When they finally broke apart he kissed her forehead and mentioned something unintelligible and looked Peyton with a defeated gaze before he walked off in the opposite direction. Peyton watched him go and found herself making a break for the front door so she could go home.

Lucas found Brooke sitting by herself. He pulled up a chair beside her taking her hands within his.

"I'm sorry Brooke." he whispered.

She looked back to him with so much conviction in her stare. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe the words he spoke with his beautiful blue eyes. God she wanted to believe it all.

"Why couldn't you just let me in?" she spoke with tears running down her face.

"Brooke."

She shook her head. "Lucas, I can't do this anymore. I tried to get inside and you shut me out. I'm done Lucas. I'm done."

"Brooke please don't." he called as she ran from his view. He fell back into his chair speechless. Now he was alone in such a crowded place.

--

Later that night Peyton sat at the edge of her bed still replaying the conversation with Brooke in her head. Her fingers grazed her check where she could still feel the raw slap. She could never forget the tears Brooke had cried as Peyton broke her heart. She sat like that for what seemed like hours, thinking and reflecting. She may have very well sat there all night until a light knock came from her doorway.

Immediately her head shot up and her eyes landed on the shape that was Lucas standing in her doorway. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans his head dipped slightly. Peyton reared up from the bed going to close the door behind him.

"Hey Luke." she managed softly.

"Hey Peyton." he replied his voice raspy.

Their eyes met her green to his blue, locked neither daring to part. Their eyes spoke a thousand unspoken words. In that moment Peyton knew exactly what she had to do.

"Lucas."

His eyebrows rose in response.

Peyton inhaled deeply before she began.

"Lucas I love you."

He stood there completely taken aback. Never would he have ever expected those to be the words she would speak.

"Oh god." she whispered covering her mouth with her hand and running out of the room.

Lucas took off after her, but when he reached outside she was already gone from view, disappeared into the darkness. He had not even gotten the chance to tell her he loved her.


	21. When It Rains

Chapter Twenty-One: When It Rains

Lucas awoke the next morning in Peyton's bed his head feeling rather heavy and his vision blurry. With one hand he managed to lift himself into a sitting position while the other rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Reality seemed to sink in then and the ramifications of last night began to resonate with him. She had not returned like he had expected the opposite of the bed remained empty where he had hoped she would fill the void.

He set off downstairs checking every inch of the house saving the kitchen for last. He dared not to completely walk inside the kitchen but instead decided to peek his head around in hopes to see the blonde cooking or even sitting at the table. As his eyes focused his heart fell a little as she was no where to be seen inside the kitchen. Certainly she would have come home by now, he thought to himself. So he began his mission to track down Peyton Sawyer.

There were no search parties, no police, and no detectives. It was just him, Lucas walking about Tree Hill hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that resembled her blonde curls. He did not stop to eat, nor did he stop at all. There was but one person on his mind, the girl he loved. No longer did he want to or intend to make mistakes with her anymore. He glanced to the sky seeing the gray clouds loom overhead. He only hoped he could find her before the storm.

Peyton saw upon a bench over the looking the River Court completely lost within the serene sounds of the river that sat just behind her. The gray clouds that loomed overhead and darkened and now threatened for rain as the day wore on. The River Court was the first place she had come following her confessing her heart to Lucas. It just made sense after everything important that happened to them happened to them here. She reminisced over the first time he had broken down her walls. She could never forget how he had comforted her in her time of need. Not once but twice. She remembered the kiss they shared here bringing a smile to her face through the tears.

A few drops of rain fell upon Lucas' head causing his head to jerk upwards at the clouds. He thought nothing and continued on. He knew where he was going without much thought. The answer was so obvious. How could he had have been so dense to miss it? He knew where exactly where Peyton had run off to. He too sighed in remembrance of their many moments shared upon basketball court. Their last kiss brought a smile to his face. The next thing he knew the sky opened up and let loose the torrential downpour.

Lucas quickened his pace as the River Court came into view. Peyton stood up as she saw a figure emerge from the darkness and begin to take shape. Her heart leapt as she recognized him, his figure was forever engraved in her head as was his protract of a walk. His sweatpants and hoodie clung to him like a second skin much like her own clothes.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing out here?" Peyton shouted over the rain.

"You know, I should be asking you the same thing." he called back moving closer to her.

"I told you I loved you Luke and you stood there in shock." she yelled pulling the hood to her sweatshirt over her head.

"I know." he replied throwing his hands into the air. "I know I've been hiding with Brooke. Since you've moved here I've been hiding. You threw my life for a loop Peyton. I know I didn't go about things the right way and I put you in a horrible situation. But I had to be with you." He paused again forming words before he could speak again. "At that part last night everything was thrown in my face at once. You telling me you loved me was the last thing I ever expected. So instead of making an ass and a fool out of myself, I realized something last night. It's you Peyton."

"What?" she called back.

"It's you Peyton. You're the one I want next to me for the rest of my life. It's you."

The words sunk in for Peyton leaving her at a complete loss for words. In the next instant she leapt into his arms her lips crashing against his. He lifted her higher as they spun between the drops their lips locked and completely lost within each other.

Finally they broke apart resting their foreheads against one another's'.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer." he whispered a smile forming upon his pale lips.

She met his toothy grin with her own.

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

--

Lucas and Peyton crashed through her bedroom door kissing each other furiously. Their thoroughly soaked bodies clung to each other even as Lucas removed the green hoodie in which she wore. Peyton fell back on to the bed as Lucas pulled his hoodie and t-shirt over his head flinging them to a corner of her room. He hovered over her bracing himself with one arm, smiling as he returned his lips to hers. She ran her hands over every line in his chest feeling his muscles taut beneath his skin.

His kissed trailed down her jaw line and to her neck and chest causing soft whimpers to escape her as she completely melted into him. Gently he removed her shirt kissing breasts and stomach. He worked fast and she felt her denim jeans being removed from her legs landing with a thud on the floor. Smiles radiated from both of their face and light giggles broke the silence between them. He hovered over her brushing away the wet bangs that clung to her face.

Heat rose between them flushing their cheeks in concentration. Her fingers fumbled clumsily with the waistband of his sweatpants finally able to rid him of the clinging fabric.

"You were wearing far too many clothes." she giggled.

Lucas' kisses worked furiously once more trailing down to her belly button pausing at the base of her panties. Her hands ran over the expanse of his back familiarizing herself with every line and ridge. She brought her hands back to his face bringing his lips to hers once more.

"God I love you." she whispered between kisses.

"I love you too."

The two lovers were completely lost within themselves neither daring to make the next move they were perfectly content situated the way they were lips locked in such a moving fashion. They were completely oblivious to the storm that raged outside. Lucas' hand trailed down her side pausing at her hip when he heard shocked gasp echo from the doorway.

His eyes shot up to see Haley standing between the frame of the door her eyes wide with shock. Peyton twisted beneath Lucas to see Haley standing there.

"Oh god." Peyton closed her eyes wishing to just disappear.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry I'll just leave." Haley frantically made her way outside her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Lucas rolled over next to Peyton his lips forming a thin line as he knelt his forehead against hers. "Moment ruined?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Moment ruined." she replied in a deadpan voice.


	22. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Twenty-Two: Calm Before The Storm

Lucas and Peyton were a fixture of happiness as they made their way up the school grounds that following Monday. Their hands were laced at the fingers and their smiles were contagious to one another. With one swift motion Lucas brought his lips to Peyton's chuckling ever so slightly. It was as if the pieces to the puzzle of her heart fit perfectly now, nothing was out of place and nothing was missing. She had everything she needed right here in front of her.

"Mhm." she moaned softly breaking from his lips. "I've never felt so good."

A smile parted the lips of Lucas Scott as he touched his forehead to his lover. "Words can't describe this feeling."

Again their lips met, this time in more a gentle and moving fashion. When they finally broke a wave of sadness hit Peyton as she did want to let him go. She gripped his hand tighter her gaze pleading with him. He smiled at this bringing her hand to his lips which brushed against her skin ever so lightly.

"It will only be a few hours. Lunch will be here before you know it." His voice was light and almost velvet. She melted into his arms feeling the safety of his arms wrap around her. With a light nod from Peyton the two lovers parted their ways for class.

Minutes seemed to drag on longer than usual, the anticipation eating away at Peyton as she sat dutifully in class. With her wandering eyes she could not manage to take them from the clock and it felt to her that time had stopped. An excuse to get out of class prominent to Peyton and with luck the teacher let her go afraid to contract the illness in which she described.

The hallways were deserted as she walked alone with only her thoughts. She listened to the murmur of the teachers in the other rooms that seemed miles away. It was not long before another sound that did not belong course through her ears. The sound of footsteps was what she identified. She dared not to turn around and quickened her pace. Before she knew it an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to a body. A body that was all too familiar to her.

"Jesus Lucas you scared me half to death." she whispered feeling the warmth of his presence surround her.

He chuckled deeply, "I'm sorry." he met his lips to hers. "All better?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Peyton smiled, "Tons better." she replied playing with the hem of his shirt. He met his lips to hers his hand finding her hip as he did so. Every kiss and every touch brought a whole new set of electrical surges from their bodies fueling the hidden wants of one another. They broke apart at the sound of the bell though remained close to one another against the wall.

"What are we going to do about Brooke?" she asked quietly her voice quavering as she said her former friend's name. Lucas feared this question would arise. Truthfully, he did not have an answer. Everything flew at him so fast there was no time to think.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about _Brooke._" came sneer not too far away from where Lucas and Peyton stood. Peyton shut her eyes daring not to look. Of course she knew the voice, she had heard it everyday since they were kids.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Peyton managed barely above a whisper.

"Oh you're sorry. Hey everybody the patron saint Peyton Sawyer is sorry everybody. Let's give her a round of applause." Brooke replied sarcastically clapping her hands twice the corners of her mouth playing into a vindictive smile.

"Brooke, just turn around and leave. You're acting ridiculous." was Lucas' response keeping his voice even.

"Hah, I'm acting ridiculous? Hmm, let's recap shall we? I get my best friend and my boyfriend to be friends everything is going along fine until I had this dream that my bestfriend told me that she and my boyfriend had a relationship. Oh wait, that really happened. Then I wake up and find that they're already in a relationship by Monday. Have fun screwing my leftovers Peyton." With one flip of her brunette hair she turned on her heel and was gone almost as quickly as she came.

Lucas and Peyton parted from each other after a reassuring hug and a light peck on the lips. Lunch came around quickly the two lovers met each other in a powerful embrace and headed towards a table their hands laced at the fingers.

Haley and Nathan joined them broad smiles parting their lips. Lucas and Peyton both raised their eyebrows at them.

"Nice to see you two clothed for a change." commented Haley with a slight incline of her head towards them. Lucas rolled his eyes while Peyton's cheeks burned a deep red.

Nathan shook his head with a smile. "Come on guys don't you know to close the door?" Against Lucas rolled his eyes, "Sorry I must have forgotten." They four joined in laughter.

"Woah, keep your shirt on there cowboy. I've already seen way more of you than I ever

wanted to." Haley said shielding her eyes jokingly as Lucas pulled off his hoodie.

"Ha ha." was all Lucas said though he could not fight the smile that played at the corner of his lips.

"So what did you need anyway Haley James?" Peyton asked making light conversation his voice airy.

"Oh I was just making sure everything was okay after you cut out of the part early. I stopped by earlier that day but you were gone. Clearly everything was okay." Peyton and Haley both met each other's eyes with smiles.

Lucas inclined his head touching his forehead to Peyton's. "Yeah everything is better than it has been in a long time."

They bid their goodbyes to Haley and Nathan as they rose from the bench and began their journey to English class. English was agonizing for Lucas an entire hour without being able to put his hands on Peyton. It was practically torture. He thought of trying to find an excuse to get them both out of class, but that would never work. Their teacher was far to quick witted to let them both out. She was not stupid. Then finally the bell rang and the sixty minutes of torture were up.

His lips grazed across hers as they exited the classroom. Peyton pulled Lucas into a long hug, "Hey listen I'm gonna cut out right after school, I've got some things I need to take care of. But I'll come by later." she assured him.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll leave the door unlocked." He pulled Peyton closer to him burying his cheek into her thick blonde curls. Their bodies molded together neither daring to move until the time came. The lovers parted ways for the rest of the afternoon, only to meet again in later hours of the night.

--

She stood at the door her heart thumping wildly inside her chest. It took only seconds for the door to creak open and her first meet with undeniable feel of a face.


	23. You Belong To Me

Chapter Twenty-Three: You Belong To Me

_Brooke recoiled slightly her hand immediately reaching the spot where Peyton had so forcefully punched her. Her face was written with shock that she would actually punch her though not the least bit surprised._

_"You know I thought I was the bitch. Turns out you're just as a bitch as I am. I'm glad we'll never be friends again" Hostility rang through Peyton's voice and she did not spare another glance at Brooke. She merely turned on her heel and walked away._

--Six Hours Earlier--

Peyton walked briskly into the record store making her way up and down the long isles of records and cds. She was not looking for anything in particular just something new for a mix cd to make Lucas.

"Can I help you find anything?" asked the store owner Max whom she had come to know quite well through her many visits to the little store.

Peyton looked up smiling at Max, "Hmm maybe if I had any idea what I was looking for."

Max rose from his chair that sat behind the counter and walked along another row of records sliding his finger along each one. She watched him in concentration as his tongue slid out the corner of his mouth his eyes narrowed in focus. It was the one thing she had shared with him, their love in music and how a powerful song could change someone's life.

"Here ya go." he said with a smile handing her a Bob Dylan record.

Peyton raised a brow at him her eyes scanning over the words her fingers running over the vinyl. A cheerful grin played at the corner of her lips as her eyes found the song he intended for her to listen.

"Wow, it's like we have some weird creepy brain connection going on here." she laughed pointing the song. Max gave a light nod and cheerful chuckle.

"Maybe I'm just starting to rub off on you." he suggested with a raise of his eyebrows.

Peyton met his laughter with her own, "You only wish." Happiness seemed to flow through her veins. This was the best she had felt in a long time. Never would she have guessed that her happiness came in the form of Lucas Scott. The smile upon her lips could not be denied as Max rang her up.

"Get going. I'm sure he's waiting for you." he said practically shoving her out the door.

Peyton grinned the entire way home, the wind whipping her hair around her face but she could not be bothered. She sprinted upstairs popping the record on her player letting the music surge through her veins. Impatiently she waited for the cd the finish burning her eyes watching with careful intent as it finished. In one swift movement she gathered it from the cd tray placed it in a case and pranced outside to her car.

--

Brooke had a plan set in motion from the moment she had overheard Lucas and Peyton talking at lunch. Horrible as her plan was, she did not care. She was going to do whatever it took to steal Lucas back; even if this meant taking it to further extremes. Once the plan was set in motion there was no turning back.

Quietly, she made her way up to his backdoor, checking to make sure Peyton's car was no where in sight. An evil smile played at her lips as she gently opened the door. Lucas looked up with eager eyes knowing it was Peyton about to come through that door. It was an even bigger surprise when he saw Brooke slide through.

"Brooke what are you doing—"

She cut him off placing a hand over his mouth swinging her leg over to straddle him at the hips. Furiously her hands worked unzipping his hoodie letting her hands roam the plains of his chest.

"I'm going to remind exactly why you should still be with me." her voice came in a seductive whisper her lips grazing up his chest.

"Brooke, you and I are over." he replied trying to shove her off of him. She remained persistent keeping her hold on him firm with her lips running along the base of his neck and to his jaw line. Lucas lay there helpless trying to push her off of him.

--

Peyton bounded eagerly to the door of Lucas' room exhaling deeply before her hand wrapped around the bronze doorknob. She turned it slowly her heart racing as she heard a click and slowly pushed the door open. The cd fell from her hand falling with clink upon the floor. Brooke and Lucas' heads instantly turned to see the blonde standing his doorway. Brooke smiled deviously pausing her hands that had been running along his chest. Lucas remained still, his hands held up in defense hoping Peyton would see he never intended any of this. His heart broke at her tears and as he watched her run out of view her engine roaring as she sped away.

This time Lucas was able to push Brooke off and zip up his hoodie. "You just couldn't leave her alone could you? She's happy Brooke. I'm happy. You, you won't ever be happy." he said walking from the room his voice laced with contempt.

--

Lucas knocked feebly at her door his eyes landing on the curled lump beneath the blankets he recognized as Peyton.

"Go away." she yelled, her voice muffled by her comforter.

"Peyton, please believe me what you saw wasn't anything like it looked." he managed rising just above a whisper.

"Oh yeah?" she replied turning over for a moment. "Because what it looked like to me was my ex-best friend straddling my boyfriend who wasn't even fighting her off, explain that one to me."

Lucas sighed running his hands through his hair repeatedly. His next move came in the form of lying in the bed next to her. "Listen Peyton I love you and only you. Brooke doesn't hold one millionth of the attraction I hold for you. There is nothing there anymore Peyton. You are the only in my life. You are the only girl I would ever want to kiss or make love to. I love you Peyton Sawyer."

She turned over to face him letting a tear fall from her eyes. "You really do have a way with words Lucas Scott." Finally giving in she smiled gently pulling his face closer to hers, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

Lucas seized the opportunity rolling over so he was on top his lips caressing her jaw line and neck. She whimpered conforming to his wishes as she ran her hands through his sandy locks. His lips returned to hers pressing harder and she granted his tongue entrance letting their tongues entwine with one another. Hands worked easily up her shirt causing her flags to rise though she still moaned as his kisses worked down her chest.

"No. No. Not now, not following what just happened." she whispered trying to catch her breath.

"Oh come on why not?" he pleaded his face forming into his best puppy dog frown. Peyton sat up unaffected by his charm running her fingertips underneath his chin bringing his lips closer to hers, pausing just before they touched.

"Because I've got something to do before I get to remind you how awesome of a kisser I am." she whispered seductively with a cocked eyebrow. With ease she slid out from underneath him making her way to the door. "Feel free to um leave your door unlocked again because we haven't tried to make out on your mattress. Mine's taken a beating."

A fit of giggles passed between them. Lucas stood up wrapping the blonde in a hug kissing her forehead. "I will make sure to leave the door unlocked."

Peyton and Lucas parted ways but this would only be for a short period of time. Peyton had business to take care of, something she had wanted to do since she saw her on top of Lucas. She killed the engine to her Mercury Comet seeing the light on in her room she made her way to her bedroom door. She stood at the door her heart thumping wildly inside her chest. It took only seconds for the door to creak open and her first meet with undeniable feel of a face.

Brooke recoiled slightly her hand immediately reaching the spot where Peyton had so forcefully punched her. Her face was written with shock that she would actually punch her though not the least bit surprised.

"You know I thought I was the bitch. Turns out you're just as a bitch as I am. I'm glad we'll never be friends again" Hostility rang through Peyton's voice and she did not spare another glance at Brooke. She merely turned on her heel and walked away.

--

Peyton pushed the door open to Lucas' bedroom a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she him sitting in his bed, alone, reading. His eyes shot up as he heard the soft click of his door closing a smile radiating from his face as Peyton stood in his room, a fixture of beauty.


	24. There Will Never Be Another Night

Chapter Twenty-Four: There Will Never Be Another Night

With Prom approaching fast, Tree Hill High seemed to be thrown into a whirlwind of prom anticipation. Many girls cried that this was their final dance as seniors. The boys prepared for the night with alcohol and that coveted room key. They wooed the girls, let compliments drop like they had a hole in their mouth and of course got to first base.

Peyton sat up in her room drawing idly clicking her tongue while the music played as a background theme for the day. Lucas appeared between the frame knocking lightly upon the wood.

"Hey you." he smiled moving to join her on the bed.

Peyton smiled instantly wrapping his arms around his neck, weaving herself around him her lips tenderly meeting his. Lucas responded kissing her back gently hitching her leg around his hip groaning slightly.

"You know, I really do enjoy this enthusiasm." he murmured pressing another kiss to her lips. His fingers entwined in her hair as he was granted access to her mouth their tongues entwining in a dance.

She pulled away smiling deviously, "Well ya know this enthusiasm only comes around so often. You know with prom coming around to quickly. I think it might be in your best interest to take advantage of the current situation."

Lucas arched a brow biting at his lower lip. "You don't play fair." he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Peyton chuckled raking her hands through his hair, "No one said I had too." Lucas leaned quickly crashing his lips to hers rolling them over so he hovered over her his lips tracing down to her jaw line. His hand found her hip and his kisses returned to her lips once more, his tongue begging for entrance. She granted it to him their tongues entwining in a complex dance. She moaned quietly as his lips found her chest kissing just down to her bra. She pushed him away though not wanting things to get out of hand so quickly.

"Hey. No no not now." she whispered cradling his head between her hands.

"Why not?" he asked pleading silently with his eyes.

Peyton smiled, "Because you and I have to get going because we have to set up decorations for the prom."

Lucas groaned in protest, "Oh come on. So this was all set up to get me all riled up and now you pull the rug right from underneath me. You're cruel you know that?"

Peyton laughed devious rolling out from underneath him, "I know. Come on we have to go or we're going to be late." he nudged grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bed. They were a fixture of happiness again despite their one disagreement over a certain Brooke Davis. Peyton could not control who Lucas' friends were and if he wanted to be friends with Brooke she was not going to object. Lucas had reassured her countless times that Brooke would not try anything ever again. Lucas was taken aback that she had been so accepting. Somewhere deep down though she knew that Brooke would always be her best friend. It was just going to take time and patience, none of which she had right now for her.

As they walked in they saw none other than student council president Brooke Davis giving instructions while others scurried around trying to do their given tasks. Lucas stood in front of Peyton and spoke quietly to Brooke and she sent them off to work.

Peyton distanced herself if only just to avoid the tension between them. It was not secret though, she missed Brooke. But she knew things could never go back to the way they were. She had hurt Brooke in far too many ways. Brooke had tried to hurt her too. Were they both at fault? Peyton decided it was best to push this from her mind as she continued with her mindless ministrations.

In the matter of and hour, Peyton had finished at least half of what Brooke had assigned her to do. "Let's go Peyton, Bevin is almost done with what I assigned her." Brooke commented snidely as she passed by. Peyton clenched her teeth taking several deep breaths.

"No problem Brooke. I'll pick up the pace." she replied through gritted teeth.

Lucas gave Brooke a fierce look, silently stating to lay off Peyton. He playfully bumped into Peyton saying "Woah sorry." as he did so. Peyton hit him lightly in the stomach mumbled something that he could not hear. He clutched his stomach teasingly groaning in pain.

"Ouch Peyton, that one hurt." he groaned. With a light chuckle Peyton pulled him close to her. Their lips met in soft a kiss, but Lucas seized the opportunity deepening the kiss in one swift movement their tongues dancing like lovers would.

"If that is a preview of what prom is going to be like, bring prom on right now." he chuckled lightly playing with his collar. Lucas wrapped her in another kiss but was interrupted by a gagging sound behind him.

Peyton glanced over his shoulder seeing none other than Brooke. "Do you mind?" she asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Actually yeah we do." Peyton snapped back. Lucas eyed Peyton reproachfully stroking her cheek.

"Seriously, you two get a room." Brooke snapped back.

Peyton laughed, "Hah, I would if that meant getting away from you."

Brooke only shook her head and chuckled, "Would not matter anyway your fist would still find my face."

Peyton was completely taken aback as was Lucas. He looked from her to Brooke his grip on Peyton's arms tightening. "Peyton, you didn't." he murmured. She broke from his grip and ran from the gymnasium. Everything she knew was falling apart.

--

Lucas found her sometime later sitting at her computer. He knocked once but she did not turn to face him. "Brooke told me what happened last week. And honestly I'm surprised at you."

Peyton turned and glared at him, "Honestly, can you just side with me on this one? She was on top of you practically fornicating with you through her clothes. Lucas I was not going to sit back and not do anything about it."

"Still Peyton, you hit her." he replied leaning against her wall.

"Lucas, can you please just side with me on this one."

"I'm not taking sides because this is so below you."

"Just go Luke." he said simply turning away from him. He sighed walking out of the room in frustration.

Lucas waited another two hors before returning. When he made his way up to her room he found Peyton curled up on her bed hugging her pillows close. He sat on the edge of her bed stroking her arm. "Peyton, I'm sorry for earlier. You're right I should I have stuck up for you."

"It's okay Lucas." she mumbled turning to face him.

"We don't even have to see Brooke at prom tonight. We can avoid her completely." he assured her pressing a kiss to her brow.

"It doesn't matter anyway Lucas, I'm not going."

"What?" he replied raising a brow at her.

"It's not worth it Lucas. It's just a waste of time." she grumbled turning away from him again.

"Peyton, you're gonna realize that missing prom is something you'll regret. I'm going to come later tonight and if you don't answer the door I'll understand. But if you do, you'll make me the happiest person on earth." he said with finality leaving the room.

Haley found Peyton sometime later sprawled out on her bed. "Hey you." came Haley's voice from the doorway.

"Hey Haley." replied Peyton sitting up to see her friend.

"Lucas told me you don't want to go to prom." Haley sat at the edge of Peyton's bed her eyes meeting Peyton's.

"Yeah well you heard right."

"Why not Peyton?" she asked, not to pry but to root out the problem.

"It's just because I want Lucas to be happy. But I feel like I'm hurting him with the position I put him in. He wants to be friends with Brooke, and I don't want to stop him from that. But I feel like I'm making him choose."

Haley took Peyton's hand, "Peyton, Lucas wants to be with you. He is hurting because you don't want to go to prom. He would stay here with you tonight, if that's what you really wanted. But you and I and Lucas all know that's not what you really want. So put on your pretty white dress…" she said her eyes flicking to the dress on the hanger "…and go be happy with the boy of your dreams."

Peyton smiled wrapping Haley in a hug. "Thank you Haley." she whispered.

--

Lucas stood at Peyton's front door taking a deep breathe. He rang the doorbell once and patiently waited in hopes that Peyton would answer.


	25. Heaven

Chapter Twenty-Five: Heaven

She made her way down the steps, slowly and confident as she heard the doorbell ring. A smile lit her features, her fingers clasping around the doorknob as she opened it slowly. And when he turned around to see her beautiful figure, Lucas Scott had a small moment of clarity. A moment where he always knew that Peyton Sawyer would be the girl he would want to spend the rest of his life with. As she fell into his arms, she felt warmth spread through her body and her heart race. He was the boy that had broken down all of her walls. She was in love with him, and always would be.

Their lips met in such a tender and loving kiss, tongues entwining the way lovers' should. They could have stood on that front porch for an eternity if it meant they could be together. With a quiet whisper in her ear, she giggled enlacing their fingers as he led her to the car. Being the gentleman he was helped her into the passenger's seat. It did not take but a moment for Peyton's lips to meet his as he sat in the driver's seat. He chuckled softly stroking her elegant blonde curls.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer." he murmured.

"I love you too Lucas Scott." she whispered back meeting his loving gaze. He kissed her again not wanting his lips to leave hers. The moment, the night, every thing was perfect. They were in pure bliss.

Nathan and Haley found them only minutes after they entered prom. Haley and Peyton gushed over one another's dresses while Nathan and Lucas exchanged amused glances.

"Sorry Haley, I hate to break up your moment, but I'd like to steal Peyton for the rest of the night."

"Go ahead you can have her, I'm pretty sure Nathan and I will be all tied up for the night." Haley responded wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Hell yeah!" he laughed planting a kiss to Haley's forehead.  
Lucas smiled at Haley, mouthing a quick 'thank you' before he led Peyton to the center of the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist feeling hers curve into his chest as they swayed to the music. She sighed idly playing with his collar. No one else around them mattered; it was just the two of them now and for the rest of their lives.

"You know what I just realized." whispered Lucas stroking her curls.

"What?" she replied looking up to meet his eyes.

"We don't have a song."

"Let's make it this one then." she whispered in response lovingly placing her hand on his cheek.

_I'm findin' it hard to believe, we're in heaven._

Lucas smiled pressing his lips to hers their foreheads touching when they finally parted.

"Did you ever think things would end up like this?" he whispered.

"Me being with you? No, but I love every minute of this." she replied quietly pulling him into a passionate kiss. Never in a million years did Peyton think she would end up with Lucas. But time before him seemed to be a blur. It did not matter to her anymore. Before Lucas she was a lost soul. He found her and made her feel complete again. He was the only boy she was willing to give her whole heart to.

"Get a room." came the sarcastic voice of Haley, drawing the two lovers apart. They both chuckled tossing a playful glare at Haley.  
Lucas and Peyton met at the forehead again hearing the final note of the song ring. The night was absolutely beautiful, there was no reason to waste it. Peyton gazed deep into Lucas' eyes searching for the answer she wanted.

"Do you want to?" came her whisper.

Lucas nodded taking her hand within his enlacing their fingers. The car ride to Lucas' house was quiet and serene. She rested her head against his shoulder closing her eyes in pure bliss listening to the cadence of his heartbeat. A light smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she realized his heart beat in time with hers. She did not need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. She knew it matched exactly what she was.

There was no rush to get to the bedroom, just simple fact of its convenience. They did not crash through his door like crazed teenage lovers. It was a slow and simple dance up to his bedroom door with Lucas unable to tear his eyes away from Peyton.

He kicked the door shut behind him, his lips begging to meet hers. Peyton gave a light chuckle pulling her body close to him. Anxiously his lips met hers in a slow and moving fashion. A slow dance between their lips, leading up to a dance between their bodies they planned to do for the rest of their lives. She worked away his jacket, her fingers clumsily removing his tie and flinging it across the room. His hands were gentle as he played with the straps to her dress, letting them fall freely from her shoulder blade. Their kisses deepened coupled with the complex entwining of their tongues working more furiously then their lips.

He was wearing far too many clothes for Peyton's taste. With ease she undid the buttons to his shirt letting it fall to the ground. He moaned in anticipation letting his lips feverishly along her jaw line. It was in the next moment his pants fell around his ankles and he stepped out of them gently pulling Peyton down on top of him as they fell on to the bed. She chuckled lightly bringing his lips back to hers. With help from him she was able to pull his t-shirt over his head wasting no time letting her lips explore the plains of his chest. He moaned again, anticipation eating at him. With one swift movement he flipped them over pulling the fabric of her dress down her thighs his lips kissing her skin as it was revealed.

"Lucas." she managed as she was finally ridded of her dress. He obeyed the silent command kissing sensually at her belly button then back up to her chest. Again, their lips tangled into a passionate kiss, their cheeks already flushed from the heat that rose between them. Had it not been for a lack of oxygen they may have kissed for the remainder of the night.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

He searched her eyes silently as she gave a little nod. There was no one else in the world that she was more willing to give her whole self to. A spark to set off the inferno raging between them that begged to jump out of control. Their lips met in a heated kiss, but nothing else mattered anymore. It was just the two of them lost within one another, a beautiful picture of intimacy.

--

The late morning sunlight trickled through the closed blinds causing the sleeping curly haired blonde's eyelids to flutter open. There was no need to search for the boy she spent the night in bed with. She could feel his muscular arms enclosing her in a warm embrace. She pressed a light kiss to his lips. Lucas sighed for a moment before he too opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Peyton.

"How are you?" he whispered kissing her brow.

"I'm perfect Lucas. Last night was perfect, this, us, it's perfect. I love you."

Smiles broadened both of their lips before they met again.

"I love you too Peyton."


	26. Forgiveness, The Enviable Trait

**Chapter Twenty-Six- Forgiveness, The Enviable Trait **

Despite Lucas' pleas for Peyton to stay in bed for the rest of the day, there were things that needed to be taken care of. Things that needed to be mended, air that needed to be cleared. She very nearly caved into his wishes as his lips roamed the plain of her stomach. Eventually Peyton ordered him to stop and get her some clothes so she could take of the things that needed to be finished before the end of high school.

With reluctance he rolled off the bed with pouty lips and rummaged through the drawers of his dresser. He threw a pair of sweats and a hoodie at her and turned around while she dressed. She inhaled his sweet scent that clung to the fabric of the well worn hoodie, pushing up the sleeves that were far too long for her arms.

"Why don't you just stay another couple hours so I can have my way with you?" he murmured wrapping her tightly in a hug pressing sensual kisses to her lips.

Peyton giggled pulling away from his grasp. "That sounds very sexy and a lot of fun, but I've got things to do."

"These things can wait." he countered pulling her into a deep kiss.

Peyton did not fight him letting their tongues entwine as he immediately took advantage of the situation. "Nice try Lucas." she said her lips suddenly going rigid beneath his. "You think I'd let you get your way so easily?"

Lucas pouted letting his hands rest gently at her hips. "Peyton." he sighed meeting her soft gaze. A moment spent away from her was a moment wasted a moment in his life that did not matter. Now she was talking of leaving for a few hours at least, he was going to go crazy.

"Lucas." she replied stroking his cheek with his hand. "I would love to stay here with you the rest of the day. But the thing is Luke, if I don't get this done, I don't think I'll ever find another time to do it again. I love you Lucas, but I need to do this by myself."

Lucas dropped his head with sigh but understood. She would not always need him, he needed to learn distance. "Okay, I get it."

"Luke."

He raised his brow a light smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll be back later you can have your way with me then." Peyton said with a wink kissing him lightly and left him standing completely dumbstruck in the middle of his room.

--

Peyton inhaled deeply as she stood outside the door that led to Brooke's bedroom. She sighed tying her blonde curls into a simple knot. With three light knocks on the door she waited. It took only thirty seconds for Brooke to answer the door.

"Oh great, I get the pleasure of your presence the morning after the sex. Thanks." Brooke rolled her eyes turning to shut the door.

"No Brooke, wait." Peyton called catching the door with her hand before it slammed in her face. "Brooke she tried again finding herself in the of Brooke's bedroom. They had spent so many great times in here. It became hard to fight the tears and memories.

"What do you want Peyton? You show up here after you steal my boyfriend, punch me in the face and embarrass me in front of the entire senior class. So tell me Peyton what exactly do you want?" she rang off angrily. Brooke squared her shoulders to Peyton folding her arms over her chest.

Peyton heaved a deep breath bringing her eyes back up to Brooke. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Psh, yeah so you can clear your conscience and go sleep with Lucas without any guilt." scoffed Brooke.

"No Brooke, it is not so I can clear my conscience." Peyton said through gritted teeth ignoring the latter part of her comment.

She collected herself inhaling again deeply keeping her temper at bay. "I miss you Brooke. Our friendship was so strong before Lucas, nothing could come between us."

"Well Peyton, he did and you can't take it back." she said shortly narrowing her eyes.

"I know that Brooke. I know things can't and won't ever go back to the way they used to be. I never expected them to. I wanted to say I'm sorry again. I never intended to hurt and neither did Lucas. You're my best friend Brooke, even if you don't want to be my best friend, I'll still be yours." she finished feeling the tears brim at the corner of her eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah I guess that's it." Peyton sighed turning her back on Brooke whose narrowed eyes remained fixed on Peyton. With one finally look Peyton shut the door behind her and never looked back again.

--

Lucas lay atop his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had not moved since Peyton left. He had tried to busy himself with writing but gave up after only a few minutes. She was his muse and without her he was completely blocked. He sighed listening to and waiting for her to return. The memories of the previous night came flooding leaving a slight grin on his features. She was absolutely perfect, the only fixture in his eyesight. If there had been a doubt before, it was completely erased. He was more than sure Peyton Sawyer was the only girl he would ever want to spend his life in bed together with. There was one obstacle though, something he needed to tell her, but that could wait. He just needed to hold her first.

Suddenly she came crashing and stumbling through his door tears running down her cheeks as she cried. Lucas immediately rose from his bed wrapping her harms around as she fell into his chest. No matter how hard she tried she could not fight the sobs and the tears, they came anyway.

"Peyton, baby what's wrong?" he coaxed stroking her hair pressing a kiss to the top of her bed burying his cheek into her soft curls.

Peyton finally stopped crying enough to gather herself and speak in coherent sentences. "I went to see Brooke, to apologize again for everything that happened this year and to tell her I'll still always be her best friend. But it's never going to be the same again Lucas. We're never going to be best friend again. I miss her Luke. I miss her so much." she whispered beginning to cry once more feeling her body sink into the warmth of his chest.

Lucas pulled her tighter to his body so there was a little space as possible between them. "I know baby. I know." he cooed holding her tight for fear if he left go she would be gone.

They stood in the middle of his room for what felt like and enternity completely comfortable standing as long as it meant they were able to hold each other. Finally Lucas helped her down on top of the bed and he soon joined her. She curled into his warm muscular chest leaving damp rings were she had previously buried her face and had been crying. He wrapped his arms around her pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I love you Lucas. Don't leave."

"I'm right here Peyton. I'm right here."


	27. I'll Always Be Right There

Chapter Twenty-Seven: I'll Always Be Right There

Lucas Scott was gone before Peyton even woke up. As she stirred she found he had left breaking his promise he had made the previous night. Anger seemed to take precedent, the nerve he had to leave her in such a vulnerable state. Not even a note was left to ease her anger. Just as she was about to leave her phone vibrated on the bedside table. In that moment all previous notions were no longer an issue. It was Lucas calling in reassurance that he had something to take care of.

"Hey you." she murmured happily into the phone. She was practically dancing on the inside.

"Hey Peyt. I'm so sorry I had to leave. Haley needs some help at the café so I'll be here for awhile. I'll meet you at your house later tonight." he sounded and that worried Peyton.

"Okay. Is everything alright? You don't sound good." she questioned worriedly.

"Everything is fine." he assured.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Okay I gotta go. I love you bye."

Then silence.

She fell back into his pillows closing her eyes. Everything felt so right like everything fitted perfectly into place. Peyton sighed picking up her dress smiling at his room before she turned and left.

--

Lucas shoved in his phone back into his pocket and in turn pulled out a folded envelope. Haley eyed him curiously from across the table not daring to speak. He sighed turning the envelope over in his hands.

"Lucas Haley tried with a raise of her eyebrows.

"You and Nathan both wanted to go to different colleges right?" he questioned suddenly looking at Haley.

Startled by his abruptness she fumbled over her words before answering. "Well yeah Luke. We both had different dreams and different colleges we fell in love with."

Lucas sighed turning the mangled envelope over in his hands again. He already knew what was inside. He had ripped open the contents the previous day. It was an acceptance letter from the University of North Carolina.

"Lucas what is this really about?" she asked eying him again worriedly.

Lucas heaved a deep breath throwing down the envelope in front of her. Haley stared at it momentarily before extracting its contents. it took her only a minute to skim the letter, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Lucas this is so great. I'm so proud of you." she exclaimed leaning over to hug him.

"Thanks Hales." he replied with a forced smile, but the action came off as weak and wan.

"Lucas why aren't you more excited?" she questioned still smiling in hopes that maybe it would rub off on him and he would show some real emotion.

Lucas did not respond, he merely kept his eyes fixed on the table.

"Lucas what is this really about?"

With a heaved sighed he brought his eyes upwards. Suddenly Haley understood why he had been so intent of talking to her.

"I don't know what to do Haley. I applied before Peyton and I were together."

"Have you and Peyton talked about any of this before?" Haley inquired curiously.

He shook his head. "There hasn't been a lot of time to talk about all of this. We've been so blissfully happy these past few weeks. We had to deal with Brooke and prom. There just hasn't been any time."

Haley's gaze fell slightly. She reached out to place her hand over his. "Go talk to her Lucas. You owe her that."

--

Peyton strode to her mailbox sifting through its contents, when a thick letter fell at her feet. Kneeling down she smiled as she picked it up immediately tearing it open. With a sigh of relief she shoved the papers into the front pocket of her sweatshirt.

Her next action came in the form of driving to the River Court in hope to find Lucas. It dawned on her than as she was driving that there was a good possibility they would be going to colleges two thousand miles apart. She very nearly turned her car around, but she was only a few minutes from the River Court, it made no sense to go back now.

As she pulled up she saw it was not the familiar blonde hair of Lucas, but of the brown locks that belonged the other Scott brother, Nathan. They had grown closer in recent weeks following the start of her relationship with Lucas.

"Hey Sawyer what's going on? Weird seeing you without Lucas attached to your hip." he commented with a joking sneer.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you and Haley." Peyton retorted pulling the ball from between his hands.

Nathan chuckled shaking his head. "So what did you need Sawyer? It's usually a special occasion for you to be out here."

"Wow Nathan, you're such a funny guy. How did I get so lucky?" she teased throwing the basketball at him which he caught with ease flashing another smug grin.

"I don't know Sawyer how did you?"

She shook her head with a giggle looking back at Nathan. Between Haley and Lucas, she had heard everything there was ever to hear about Nathan and Haley's relationship, the start of it all, and how they had married young. She had never seen two people more in love than they were. It was inspiring, but it also rose a lot of questions. She was curious as to how their dreams would play out after high school.

"Why did Haley decide to go to Duke?"

This made Nathan stop and nearly the drop the ball he was about to shoot. There was a long pause as he thought. "She wanted my dreams to come to true, even if it meant sacrificing her own."

"She's really great Nathan." she murmured with a smile.

Nathan lit up at her name. "Yeah she really is, but this isn't about me and Haley is it?"

Peyton shook her head, "No not really."

"Go talk to him Peyton. You guys need to talk about it before graduation comes around." Nathan ordered dribbling the ball.

"Thanks Nate." she smiled heading back to her car.

"Hey Sawyer!" he called after her.

"Yeah?" she said as she turned around.

"Good luck."

--

Peyton was waiting for Lucas when he appeared in her doorway. As she reared from the bed he closed the distance between them in three steps pressing his lips to hers. There was a sense of urgency in his kiss, something that worried her.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you." she murmured taking his hand enlacing their fingers and guided him to the bed.

"Peyton, I'm sorry I left so early this morning, Haley needed help and I needed some advice." he started before even got a chance to open her mouth.

"Luke, it's okay. You called me that's all I can ask for." she assured running her hand through his hair.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked curiously tilting his head to one side with a slight smile at Peyton.

"I got accepted into art school in California." The words came out before she even had time to think about them. She looked to Lucas' eyes which had suddenly turned poignant as he looked back to her.

"I'm guessing we're not going to be anywhere near each other." Peyton whispered sadly her head dropping slightly.

"I got accepted into UNC." he stated plainly. "I didn't know if we'd ever be a couple. So I sent off my application and I hadn't even thought about any of this when we got together."

Peyton sighed, "I know Lucas I understand. I did the same thing. Its nobodies fault. The timing is just wrong, as usual."

Lucas held her face between his hands wiping away the tears that brimmed at corner of her eyes. She met his soft, soothing gaze and she melting. Her lips pressed to his in a gentle moving fashion suddenly realizing why there had been such urgency in their previous kiss.

"We'll figure this out Peyton. It may not be too late. I wouldn't last five days with you being two thousand miles away. I wouldn't be able to think or even make it through the day. You're my sun, the person who brightens and warms my day." he whispered holding her close to his chest.

She smiled in spite of her tears breaking away from his grasp. "I love you so much Lucas Scott."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I love you too Peyton Sawyer."

Their lips met without and urgency this time bodies melted together surrounded by their own bubble. They had but not a care in the world, it was just the two of them spooned together for the rest of eternity. When fate would finally force them to part they would agonize until they could hold each other once more. No college or distance would ever be able to stop the love they both felt for one another.


	28. Coming To Terms

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Coming To Terms**

Graduation was approaching in just a few short weeks and Lucas and Peyton were still at ends about college. They did not fight or place blame. In fact they spent most of their hours together. Their kisses were more urgent, a bittersweet time for they feared the closing months of their time together. Peyton would never let on that she was secretly counting down the days until they would finally part ways. Lucas, however, took the more optimistic route. He spent their little time apart contacting various colleges in California with a shred of hope somebody would take him. Somewhere along the line he could feel defeat with the looming possibility that two thousand miles would soon become a reality.

Haley had stolen Peyton for the day despite Lucas' pleas to tag along. She stared at him fiercely stating she needed time to talk to Peyton. Lucas nodded in understanding, realizing they could not spend every waking moment together. It was just not healthy.

The two girls ended up at Karen's Café after a day of shopping. Business was steady on such a beautiful day. Karen smiled and Peyton and Haley as they walked in.

"Hey Peyton. Hey Haley." she greeted most kindly as she briskly made her way behind the counter.

Karen could vividly recall her first meeting with Peyton. It came as a shock when Lucas brought the girl he had truly fallen in love with home to meet her. She was skeptical at first, what mother would not be? But she had never seen her son happier and could not deny the way they looked at each other.

"Hi Karen." Peyton smiled as she joined Haley at the counter.

"Good to see you without Lucas attached to your hip, though I do appreciate you bringing him by more. I swear I never see that boy anymore." Karen laughed wiping down the counter.

Peyton joined in her laughter. "It's no problem Karen. I love coming here." Consider the amount of time Lucas had been spending with Peyton, she had insisted that they visit his mom at the café at least three times a week. She felt bad for Karen, her son was leaving for college soon and he was spending all of his time with Peyton. Not that Peyton minded, but she did mind that he neglected to his own mother for her sake.

Karen smiled at the blonde. "Well I'd better keep up. It's been busy all day. Haley you're coming in at three right?" she asked her eyes finally glancing to Haley.

"Sure thing Karen."

Haley turned to Peyton with a weak smile. "I feel like we haven't hung out in ages."

"It has been Hales. I miss seeing you foxy." she said with a grin. Haley has grown to become one of her best friends since Brooke. When she was not with Lucas she tried to spend as much time as she could with Haley.

Haley gave a true Haley James Scott smile as she looked back to Peyton. "So any luck with the college search?  
Peyton sighed, "No and Lucas is determined to find a way for him to come out to California. He keeps saying he doesn't want me to give up on my dream."

"And what do you say?"

"I don't want him to give up his. California was my dream for a long time. I miss it out there. But now there's Lucas and he has dreams. I could go to school anywhere and it wouldn't matter as long as I can be near him."

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Haley asking, though she figured she already knew the answer.

"Of course I have, but he always says the same thing. Sometimes I wish he would just take a hint."

Haley smiled slightly placing her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "If he won't listen you have to take your own initiative."

--

Lucas had taken the time to go to the River Court. It was the place where he did his best thinking, a place where he came for answer and boy did he need some answers. He had been shooting for close to a hour and was making no progress. With another sigh of frustration he shot the ball up again. He knew before the ball even touched the rim that it was off. As he turned away he heard the ball bounce off the rim but he never heard it touch the ground.

"Alright so which is it, girl troubles or life troubles?" came the voice of Nathan from behind Lucas.

"What?" he asked turning around only to find his younger brother with the ball between his hands and his signature smirk plastered upon his face.

"Well usually when you shoot life it's one of those two things, so which is it? Girl or life?" Nathan asked turning the ball in his hands before he shot it into the hoop.

Lucas sighed catching the rebound. "I really appreciate the support. Really do I'm so overwhelmed by it." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"This is me being supportive. I'm listening so get talking." Nathan said with another smirk.

"Okay life, I guess."

"You guess?" he scoffed.

"Yeah well I got accepted into UNC, but Peyton is going to art school in California. I would never be able to stand being two thousand miles away from her and now it might be too late to fix this."

"Man, I know what you're going through. Haley and I went through the exact same thing. It's never too late, you'll figure it out." he passed Lucas the ball.

Lucas looked away spinning the ball over in his hands. "Thanks man." he said with a weak smile shooting the ball up hearing the sweet, familiar sound of the swish of the net. He smiled more broadly this time and glanced to Nathan.

"See Luke, I told you."

Lucas watched Nathan leave, bending over to pick up the ball that had rolled to his feet. He took transfixed looking out over the River Court, a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Lucas knew exactly what Nathan meant. Haley had given up Stanford to follow Nathan to Duke. Those were Nathan's dreams and Haley loved him more than enough to follow him wherever he went. But he had tried just about everything. He had been in contact with five different schools, but had no luck. He knew exactly what he had to do now. Peyton wanted California, he wanted Peyton to be happy even if that meant giving up North Carolina. Peyton was more than worth it.


	29. Celebration The End

**Well we've arrived at the end of this story. Thank you to all who read and enjoyed this story I especially loved writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Nine: Celebration (The End)**

Graduation loomed over Tree Hill High. Lockers had been cleaned out; the gym was set up to accommodate the students with a stage sitting at the head. Yes, graduation would be a magnificent time for the seniors who would be leaving.

Lucas had not been to see Peyton yet that afternoon which was weird, even by his standards. But that did not matter much for Peyton had her own things to take care of.

"Mhm. That would be great. And you'll have all of that sent over? Great. Yes… Thank you again. Bye."

Peyton hung up the phone with a smile stretching from ear to ear. She had done exactly what Haley had advised her to do, she had taken initiative. Now all that was left to do was tell Lucas. How had been acting strange lately and she was not sure how he would react to her news.

Lucas had also been doing his research trying to find some sort of loop hole. However, he came up short and still had no answer. He lay on his bed for awhile staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly it clicked for him and everything came into place. He knew exactly what he was going to do even if it meant giving up his own dreams.

Peyton first stopped at Karen's café only to find that Lucas was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Karen have you seen Lucas?" she called from the doorway.

"He was here earlier, you just missed him." Karen answered with a raised brow.

"If you see him let him I'm looking for him and I've got something important to tell him."

Karen replied with a smile and a nod and went back to wiping down the counter. "Those two." she chuckled with a shake of her head.

Lucas crashed through Peyton's front only to find the house was still and silent. "Peyton." he called half expecting to hear it echo back at him. He would know if she was home. Her music would be blaring, but the house was silent, she was not home. Instead of waiting around he made his way back to the café.

"Oh lord Lucas." Karen rolled her eyes upon Lucas entering the café.

"What?" he asked throwing up his arms.

"You just missed her."

"Damnit." he replied in frustration rubbing his temple. He needed peace, the game of hide and seek that they were playing was becoming annoying. Tree Hill was not that big, how the hell did they keep missing each other. Instead of going to look for Peyton he headed the way to the River Court at least there he could find some peace.

Peyton let out a groan as she found Lucas was not home. There was only one last he would and that was the River Court. That was the last place she would look and then she was done. The boy would just have to come find her because the game of 'go find Lucas' was starting wear her nerves thin.

--

They met at opposite ends of the River Court facing each other eyes locking from across the concrete. Lucas seized the opportunity to yell across the court first.

"I'm going to California with you Peyton. I don't know what school I'll go to or how I'll afford anything, but I'll figure it out. I can't be away from you Peyton, I just can't. My dreams don't matter if you're not in them, so if that means giving up UNC I don't care." he yelled across to her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott will you just shut up!" she yelled back at him.

He rose both eyebrows clearly taken aback at her sudden outburst.

"I'm staying here!" she shouted.

"What? How?"

"I got transferred to the same art school, just here in North Carolina. We'd only be a few miles apart."

A look of pure triumph broke across Lucas' face. "What happened to California?"

"I realized my dreams didn't matter unless I had you in them. I don't want you to give up yours dreams Lucas. I would be happy going to college anywhere as long as I could be with you. And now we can."

He broke into a run and she followed suit meeting his strong arms as they wrapped around her in the middle of the basketball court. Their lips met in passionate kiss as he picked her up and spun them beneath the clouds. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"I love you so much Lucas Scott." she whispered lovingly as their lips broke away.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer." he whispered touching his forehead against his.

Smiles danced between them flickering upon their features. It took but another moment for their lips to press together again. He set her down staring intently into her beautiful green eyes. Another smile flickered upon her lips as she knew what he was thinking. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands rested softly at her waist. In the next moment they were swaying to the music only they heard in their heads. She nestled her cheek into his chest feeling his heart beat in his chest. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"This is heaven." he murmured causing her to look up to him. They smiled and lost themselves within a loving kiss.

--

The gym was packed wall to wall with students, staff, and family members. Principal Turner stood proud at the podium as he gave his opening speech. One by one the students approached the stage to receive their diploma, their ticket to move on to bigger and better things. Lucas and Peyton beamed at one another as they each received their diploma. Haley stood at the podium and gave a beautifully written valedictorian speech. Her eyes sought Nathan who could not hide his proud smile as he beamed at his wife. Lucas gave her a slight nod and approving smile as their eyes met and Peyton was dabbing tears from the corner of her eyes. They were done with high school. All of the awkwardness and grudges would soon pass and no one would bother to care again. Some were moving on while others would stay close to the place they had come to call home.

As the final congratulations was spoken their caps lifted into the air in celebration of their success. Brooke's eyes sought Peyton and they exchanged pleasant smiles, maybe things would not be so bitter between them after all. Lucas and Peyton found each other amongst the crowd. With a smile he pulled her in close to his body pressing his lips softly to hers. There would be time for pictures and hugs later. For now he just wanted to enjoy the moment.


End file.
